Returning Home
by Tony the Phoenix
Summary: A girl from the modern world finds herself in middle earth. How will she cope with it? What will happen?
1. Arrival

Jacqueline was still asleep, untill she felt something on her back. Her car meowed impatiently. „Yeah, yeah. I'm awake! Just get off me, you fat beast.", she growled sleeply. The Ragdoll jumped off her and looked at his mistress with couriosity. The young women stood up and glared in his big, blue eyes. „Be thankful your so cute."

* * *

The brunette went to her kitchen, where she has already been expected by her father, who hugged her. „Happy Birthday, hun! How you feeling? Slept well?", he asked cheerily.

„Yeah, I guess. Tell me something, though. Who had the great idea to celebrate my birthday, even tho' I said I don't want it?", she asket irritated and took a glas milk.

Her father looked at her surprised. „Whats's wrong with that? You get money. Food. You family comes..."

„Okay, yea. The first two are nice enough, but the rest..."

The older man rolled his eyes. „Don't be like that. After all it's not just your birthday, but your uncles too. Do it for him.", he reasoned.

„I always have to think about others before my own wishes, hm?", she muttered more to herself then her dad.

„What's that supposed to mean now?

„Nothing. Let's just get this this over with.", she sighed and started to prepare the dinningtable.

* * *

An hour leter Jacqueline's family has arrived. They talked. They ate. Drink and laugh. Exept for the birthdaygirl herself. She sat silent on the table and had a sour look on her face. „So? How is it? Being 24, Chin Chin?", her cousin asked.

„You know it. Your 5 years older then me, after all. I don't feel any different then yesterday.", she replied annoyed and ignored her father's warning looks.

„Wow, well. Aren't you a ray of sunshine today? Women problems?", her other cousin asked jokingly.

„Thankfuly not. Otherwise you would've had this cake in your face.", the brunet barked.

„Damn, girl. Eat something, hopefully it'll help.", her uncle jested.

„Do you have problems with your boyfriend, sweetie?", auntie asked worried.

„Do you really want to know what my problem is? My problem is, that your all don't seem to care about me anylonger. Ever since mother died, I hear or see nothing of you! Ya'll seemed to have completely forgot about her! Espacially you!", she addressed her shocked father. „Not even 2 years after your, so called "love of your life" was buried you had a new women at your side! And not just that, NO! Some bitch with a baby, for whom you can play daddy. You just replaced me and mom. I have no place in your life or your new "family". You all disgust me!", she shouted and tears have appeared in her green eyes. Before someone could react she ran out the apartment, slamming the door in the process. Leaving her stunned family behind.

* * *

Jacqueline ran, just ran away fron everything. Because of the tears she couldn't see where to, but frankly, she didn't care at this point. The last thing she perceived was an honk, the screeching of wheels a bang. Then. Everything went black around her.

* * *

Slowly the brunette's eyelids flattered opnen. But she was immedatly she was blended by a light. „What the...", she hissed.

„Easy, worldpasser. Take your time.", a calm female voice spoke to her.

„Where...", Jacqueline whispered but the pain in her head stopped her.

„Don't worry, mellon. Your safe here.", the voice spoke again.

 _Wait a second! Mellon?_ The women wondered. As soon as her heyes got used to the light she saw a young, darkhaired women, sitting on your bed. _She looks oddly familiar._ „Arwen?", she asked confused.

The elf smiled softly at her. „Your memories seem to be intact. Father will be pleased." „So, I'm dreaming about Middle - Earth again? Typically! I'm such a nerd! I can't tell anybody about this, they put me in a mental hospital.", Jacqueline grummbled.

Her voice sounded oddly unfamiliar to her. The other women laughed a little at that. „Your not dreaming, mellon. Your really in Middle – Earth. Father will explain everything. Bur first : I will led you pour a bath and find you something nice to wear."

„Uh – huh.", Jacqueline replied unbeliving.

* * *

Jacqueline looked at herself, after a nice hot bath, in the mirror. She looked completely different. Her hair used to be brown and only reached to her shoulders. Now there where raven and dobble in lenght. Her once green eyes, icy gray. _I kinda look loke a female Aragorn._ Arwen found her a light blue, silken dress, that flattered her curves. A grey belt and a white stole.

„Wow, my sister mentioned you beatiful, but I had no idea how beautiful.", a voice behind her said. When she turned she saw a young, darkhaired elf, casualy leaning aganist the doorframe.

The women shook her head bemused. „Elladan, I take it?"

„How do you... Who says I'm Elladan? I could be Elrohir or any other elf.", he tried to hide his surprise and play it cool.

„Lucky guess. You reaction just confirmed it. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She crossed her arms over her chest. An old habit she overtook in the last years. She might know the men, but she wasn't easy to trust others.

„I'm to escort you to father. My Lady?" Gallant he overed her a arm, she took it with a smile.

* * *

Once in the dinning room the two were eagarly expected by Elrond. „Ah, there you are! Thank you, ionn. You may leave.", the elf greeted.

„Ada." Elladan bowed repectfuly to his father and winked an Jacqueline before he left.

„Come, child. Have a seat and feast. You must be starving.", the wise men offered.

„Thank you, lord Elrond. Now that yu mention it, I could use something in my stomach.", she smiled and sat down opposite him. Instantly a someone served them wine. „Uhm... not for me. Just water. Thanks.", she said carefuly. She din't want to insult her host.

„Are you sure? Maybe some tea would be preferable?", Elrond asked.

„If it isn't to much to...", she started but was cut of by the nice elf.

„Nonesense. Your our guest. A special one at that."

„Well, as much I appriciate the food and lovely company, my Lord. That'y not exactaly what I was looking for." To her surprise Elrond didn't seemed to being insulted by her brushness, on the contrary! He was rather amused.

„I assume you have questions."

„Indeed. First of all : What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming? Halluzinating, 'cause of someting bad I took?" Jacqueline was losing her patience.

„Well, what is the last thing you remember?", he asked back.

The darkaired girl rolled her eyes. „Are answering with answers now? Fine. We play it your way. In short? It was my birthday. I had a huge fight with my family. Ran away... the car crash...? Shit! Am I dead? Coma?", she remembered shocked.

Elrond looked at her sympathetically. „I'm sorry, child. But you indeed died in your world."

„"My world"? What do you mean by that?", she asked fascinated. T

he elf was amazed that the young women brushed the information of her death off like that. „There a more then just the world that you know. Then I know. There a many different universes. Usually they don't interact with each other. But in your special case the Gods decided to interviene and bring you to Middle – Earth. And They only could do this through your death in your world.", he explained.

„But why? Why me? Why now?"

„Because you always meant to be here. You must realise, even Gods make mistakes."

„I'm well aware.", the girl snorted.

„Anyway. You were accidantly born in the wrong universe and They decided it's time for you to return home. Why now? Only They know.", Elrond continued.

The ravenhaired women nodded in silent and ate a grape. Conteplaiting on everything. „One thing don't makes sense to me. My world knows of this one. Tolkien wrote books of the several accurances of your history. Jackson visualised it in movies. An from what I can see, in perfect detail. Even you and your daughter look like the actors who played you.", she said after awhile.

Elrond smiled at that. „Perception is never objektiv.", he laughed.

„What I expect to see I will? Makes sense."

„And to those people... even though the universes don't interact with one another. There a some individuals who are able to "visit" the other world with their... let's call it their "spirit". They can see them in their minds. Sometimes thy even can see the future."

„Like you and Arwen?", Jacqueline interjected.

„Yes. But they can only see the future of other worlds, not their own. Opposite to us.", he confirmed.

„Okay, then there is only one question left. Wha do I look so different? Even my voice and my sight isn't the same."

„The body you grew up with is no more. It will be buried or burned soon. THIS is who you always where supposed to be. One of the last dunedain.", he answered proudly.

Jacquelines eyes widened and a grape fell out of her mouth. „Dunadain? Wow. That explains it for me. I suppose I would also still be, in some sense, attached to my old life. With the body remind me.", she speculated and stood up to take a few steps. Clear the head.

Elrond joined her. „Exactly. I see your very bright. You must forget who you were. Your life. Your past. Your loves. As hard as it might seem.", he put a hand on her shoulder in a sign of comfort.

The women snorted an that. „It's not hard at all. Believe me. And please, call me Kaléa." She turned and smiled happily. Elrond nodded on consent approval.


	2. A new friend

Gandalf was walking through the forest. He knew that a wolf was prying on him, but it didn't concerned him in the slightes. He just wandered calmly. Then the animal jumped on him growling, but the beast fell dead before his feet. A arrow stuck in it's throat.

„You knew I was here, old friend.", a female voice said and a dark covered figure came out the shadows and tugged the arrow off the dead wolf.

„What can I say? I happen to know you pretty well, my dear.", he smiled.

„That's what you like to think, hm? So what do you want from me, Olorin", she asked skeptically.

„What? Can't I just want to visit an old friend?", he acted offended. The women put her hand on her hip in a challenging manner. The wizard held up his hand in surrender. „Alright, alright. You got me there.", he admitted.

The women chuckled in victory. „I happen to know you as well as you me. Maybe better. So?"

„Well, I plan a little adventure...", he started but was abruptly by his friend.

„The journey of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor."

He lookes stunned at her. „You know about it?"

„Indeed.", she replied thoughtful.

Gandalf knew this tone. And smirked to himself. „So... you will accompany us?", he asked hopeful.

Kaléa snorted at that. „You know the answer."

„Wonderfull! Then we should be underway to the Shire."

The dunedain shook her head. „You go ahead. I will join you once the dwarves arrive. Oh! And Gandalf? Please, be easy on the halfling. This will be hard enough for him as it is.", she warned him.

„Me? Why would I do that? You wound me!", he exclaimed playfully.

She looked at him deadpanned. „You are mischievious, old man." With that she left and the wizzard laughing

Another knock on the hobbit's door and Bilbo was so done with it. „Ah, there he finally comes. About time.", said Bofur cheerily.

„That's not Thorin. Bilbo, if you would?", Gandalf interjected. That caughed the attention of all. They gathered to have a good look at the door.

„You have invited someone else?", Balin asked alarmed.

„I would rather say, she invited herself. My friend does as she pleases."

„SHE!", everybody breathed shocked.

„Thorin won't like that.", Dwalin barked.

Bilbo opened the door. „Bilbo Baggins?", the female asked kindly.

„Uhm... yea... yeah!", he stuttered.

„A pleasure. May I come in?" _Finally someone who just doesn't intrude._ Bilbo thought relieved and let her inside.

„Ah, my dear. Put your weapons to the others and join us. We feast!", Gandalf greeted cheerily.

The dwarves numbled around themselves. „Is that an elf?", Dori asked quietly so the stranger won't hear him.

„Hopefuly not! That's the last thing we need.", Dwalin growled.

„There, there brother. Let's give the lass a fair chance. She is a friend of Gandanf's after all.", his brother scolded softly.

„Maybe, but Thorin won't allow an elf to come, will he?", Fili said. Balin had to agree on that.

The female took her coat and hood off, turned smiling to the others and the dwarves were relieved to see that she was a human. „You must be the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Kaléa, at your service, my friends.", she introduced herself and bowed before them.

Balin was the first to approach her. „Balin, at yours, lassie", he said friendly and gave her a small bow as well. One after another introduced themselves to the young beauty.

„Kili, nice to meet you, georgous.", Kili had a flirty grin and kissed her knuckles.

„Kili! Behave yourself, by Mahal! I apologise for my little brother, miss. He still has a lot of growing up to do. I'm Fili, by the way.", Fili grabed his brother by the collar and pulled him back.

Kaléa giggled. „No problem, every women likes to hear compliments. Espacialy from young, charming lads like your and your brother.", she winked. _Dear Lord! What are you thinking, women?!_

The brother looked stunned at each other, before they returned their attention to her, both of them having a boyish glint in their eyes. _Oh, boy. What have I done?_ „Well, and every men likes to hear such sweet words from lovely women such as yourself, m'lady.", Fili said with a charming smile.

Their were interrupted by Bofur's clearing his throat. „This, is my cousin Bifur. 'Cause of the axe he can only speak Khuzdul and some sign lenguage."

„Oh! Al – nmenu Duzhuk.", she greeted the dwarf in their tongue.

The dwarves gasped in shock. „How do you know our language?", Dwalin asked outraged.

Kaléa held up her hands in surrender. „Easy there, big guy. No ne to jump on my throat. Even though your folk keep your traditions under lock and key, you have not always had been isolated from everyone. I have known Gandalf for a very long time. And he, is a very old wizard you must know. He thaughed me some Khuzdul.", she explained calmly.

They all seemed to relax a bit, but were still somewhat weary. „That's right. Now lets get something to eat.", Gandalf said.

Kaéa was dragged by Kili to the table and put her beside himself and Nori. Leaving Fili pouting. The archer sticked his tongue at his brother, very pleased with himself.

Dinner was a chaos. And messy, but Kaléa enjoyed herself. Nori kept putting food on her plate, unrequested. „Need to put some meat on ya, lass.", he said.

„I would say, I have enough meat, where it counts, my friend.", she responded cockily earning her laughs from everyone.

„Girly has a bite!", Gloin cheered.

„Well, she definitely does have nice curves.", Kili grinned and looked boldly all over her.

„KILI!", Balin shrieked scandalized.

„I think, you had enough ale, sweetheart.", the dunedain said amused.

As if summoned Fili was walking on the table with some new goblets with ale. „Over here, bother.", Kili waved and tool two goblets. Shoving one in Kaléa's hand.

„Uh... I rather not. Alkohol don't agrees with me, I'm afraid."

„Nonesense! If you want to be one of us, you have to drink!", Kili challanged.

She raised an eyebrow. „So this is some kind of initiation?", she asked jokingly.

„Yep"

„Well, then. Cheers."

„Cheers."

Both of them took a few chugs. But Kaléa's face was that of utter digust. „Ugh... how can you dink this swill? I tastes like old horse piss.", she coughed.

The dwarves laughed at that. Nori patted her back good natually. „You can say that again, lass. Whait once you get some old good dwarven ale. You won't can get enough of that.", Bombur said approvingly.

„I take your world for it."

Then Nori let out a loud burp and the men cheered. Exept Balin. „Oi, lads! We have a women he...", he started to lecture but was interrupted by another, louder burp. All eyes were focused on the female in utter shock.

She held her hand in front of her hand and her cheeks blushed out of emrbarrassment. „Opps, sorry."

Another fit of laughter exploded. Kili wraped his arm on her shoulder. Fili gave her a thumbs up. „You passed. Congratiulations!", he alsmost yelled in her ear.

„Do you have some dwarf in you, lass?", Bofur asked in jest.

She just shrugged. „Not at the moment. Wouldn't mind it though.", she replied an once she realised what she just said she could've smack herself. Utter horror in her face.

The others looked at her stunned, then their laughed again. Bombur nearly fell from the bench. „Ya a treasure, lassie!", Dwalin winked.

She buried her face in her hands. „That's why I don't drink", she mumbled.

„No, no! Give her more!", Nori disregarded.

Then the singing started. Kaléa felt really bad for Bilbo, but couldn't help herself and dance to the merry tune. Kili caught up on that and quickly graped her by her wrist and pulled her to his chest. She yelped in surprise, but once she so in a pair of amused, bown eyes she shook her head bemused and started dancing with the prince.

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates..._

The song continued and Kili twirled the female across the room into his brothers arms.

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,_

 _pound them up with a thumping pole..._

The young women was found herself against Kili's chest.

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The song came to an end and the young dwarf dipped the darkhair girl. Thankfully she wasn't much taller then him. Only about a head. He looked at her and winked at her happy expression.

Then three loud knocks on the door accured. The merrimaking came to an hold. „He is here.", Gandalf announced and stood up to open the door.

Kaléa hid in the the corner. „Gandalf, I lost my way twice...", she heard Thorin baritone voice but her attention was on Balin who looked at her encouraging. „Don't worry, my dear. He isn't as bad as he seems. You need't to be afraid."

„I'm not. I'm just weary. Always am. Old habit.", she smiled reassuringly.

„Who is the girl?", Thorin voice boomed.

 _Here we go._ „I'm Kaléa, a friend of Gandalf's." The king looked at the wizard, and he wasn't happy.

„You didn't say you would bring someone else."

„I volenteered." She hated when people talked over her.

„Why?", he aske skepticaly. His stance deffensive.

 _Two can play this game, gumpy._ She copied his posture. „Because it's the right thing to do.", she simply answered.

„It can't be that easy. There's always a catch. What do you want?"

„Nothing. I don't even expect a "thank you" or a pat on the back. Never mind paymand. I have no use of this."

„Are you one of the rangers?", Dori asked couriously.

Kaléa laughed out loud. „Oh, no. I mean we basically do the same thing, thats true. But call me that in front on them and they spit on you for the insult. I'm on my own. I'm more like Gandanf here. A guardian watchin over middle earth.", she explained.

„Or like a angel. An archangel.", Gandalf almost sang.

The female rolled her eyes. „You know I hate it when you call me that."

„Angel? That's rather fitting.", Kili beamed.

„Aye, she definatly looks like one.", Fili agreed.

„DON'T!", the women barked annoyed.

„You aren't coming.", Thorin said firmly.

„Yes, I will.", she smirked.

„I said : No!", he growled.

„And I said : Yes! I can go all night, handsome." She knew she shouldn't taunt him but it was to tempting. His nephews tried hard not to show their amusement.

„Thorin, I can tell you from personal experience, it's pointless to argue with the girl. She is as stubborn as a mule. She will just follow us.", Gandalf tried to smooth the situation.

„And Léa is really great, uncle. She is just like us.", Kili backed her up. This touched her that he would take her site over his king. His uncle glared at him.

„Look, Thorin. I really want to help you. I know you think you have no allies, but that's not true. I'm a capable fighter and know the wilds better then most. I just want to help. You suffered for far to long. I know how it is to not have a home. I can't return there. I don't even know where "there" is. But you can. And I will do everything in my power to accomplish it. All three of Durn's sons are on their way to danger. I will make sure your line will continue on. Even if I have to sacrifce myself.", she spoke with such passion that the hard lines of the king softend.

After a few moments he extended his hand. „Welcome, to the company, miss Kaléa."

She smiled and shook it. „You won't regret it.", she promised.

„No, I won't.", he smiled slightly. The rest cheered.

„You don't need to do this, Thorin. We can do without all this gold.", Balin tried du argue softly.

„It's not about the gold, Balin. It's about justice! This is your rightful home. Your heritage. That has been taken away from you. This is for the future of the dwarven race. So, your children and children's children can grow up where their belong. Or did I got it wrong.", Kal'ea popped up and turned to Thorin in the end.

He smiled at her. „No, your right."

She returned the smile, but was called and nodded at the two men before leaving.

„Girl is something else.", Balin commented touched.

„That she is. It's mesmerizing that a stranger get's us better then some of our own.", Thorin agreed.

„She will be a great asset and probably a true friend. I'm glad she is coming."

„Mm – hm... Though I get the clear feeling she will also be quite the handful.", the king chuckled.

„Well, if our little spitfire is eager to raclaim our home... so will we. I'm with you, laddie. To the bitter end."

 _Far over the misty mountains cold,_

 _to dungeons and caverns old..._

Thorin started to sing and immedietly Kaléa got goosebumps. She looked out the window and tried to control her emotion.

 _The pines were roaring on the heigh,_

 _The winds were moaning in the night..._

When the others joined their king in the sad tune the famale fought against the tears. Mouthing the words along.

Once the song ended. Kaléa couldn't hold it back and tears ran down her cheek. She hurridly wiped it off and ran out of the hobbithole. The dwarves looked after her, confused and worried.

Kaléa breathed in the fresh hair and calmed her emotion. Their pain, their struggles... it was too much.

The door opened and someone came out. „What's wrong, my dear?", Balin asked softly.

„Sorry, I was just... I mean I heard the stories, but hear it from you... after getting to know you...", she stuttered and she wanted to kick herself. „I apologise."

The dwarf chuckled slightly and put a comforting hand on her arm. „Apologise? For what? For your empathy? Your comapassion? You should never feel bad for that."

„I just hate to show weakness, is all."

His eyebrows shot up. „Weakness? There is no weaness, on the contrary. Seeing you feel for us, understanding us is very comforting and encouraging. You give us hope for a better future. The more people like you are born the brighter the world becomes."

She smiled appreciatly. „Thank you, Balin. We should probably get in before they miss me.", the women joked.

„So, what do you think, Léa? Will Bilbo join us or not?", Fili asked while riding beside her.

„He comes. Before we leave the Shire. He'll catch up.", she answered promptly.

He raised a curious eyebrow. „You sound sure of it."

„Well, I'm a good judge of character."

„I think you wrong this time, beautiful.", Kili chimed in.

„Just you watch, pretty boy.", she smirked knowingly.

„I trust her judgement.", the blonde prince said and winked at the women.

His brother snorted. „You just want to be favored by our lady."

„And if I am?"

„It's appreciated. And it works.", Kaléa informed.

„Hah! She likes me better then you!", Fili exclaimed happily.

Kili rolled his eyes. „Whatever, you still gonna lose the bet."

„Is winning a bet more important to you then my friendship? I'm hurt.", the famale sniffed and gave him her best pout.

„Ah, you love me regardless.", the archer disregarded.

„Cocky dwarf!", Kaléa sighed.

„WAIT! WAIT! I SIGNED IT!", someone shouted and the company came to an hold.

Kaléa and Fili grinned in thriumph at Kili. He on the other hand rolled his eyes again. „Yeah, yeah. Mahal, you are imature.", he said playfuly.

When Kaléa saw how tansed Bilbo sat on the Pony she shook her head, utterly amused. „Relax, Bilbo. Then she relaxes to and won't throw you off. Probably."

The hobbit nodded and did as advised. Money flew around them. „Pay up.", someone yelled.

„What's going on?", Bilbo asked confused.

„They wagered on wether you come or not. Half of us said you wouldn't.", Gandalf explained.

„And what did you thought?", the halfling asked little offended.

A bag of coins landed in the wizards hand. „My dear Bilbo, I never doubted you for a second."

„Neither did I.", Kaléa grinned and caught a bag from Kili who was little salty since he lost against her and his brother. „Ah, stop sulking, Kee. You look like your uncle."

„I heard that!", Thorin's annoyed voice barked.

„It looks good on you, but not on your nephew.", she defended. The king only hummed abstently at that.

„You big flirt.", Gandalf commented.

„Yup!"

„It's getting dark, we should find a place to camp.", Thorin said.

Kaléa whistled. All exept Gandalf looked irriteted at her. She gave them a look that said : just you watch. A second later a hawk came in view and landed on her arm. „Hey, buddy. Could you look for a resting place?", she spoke to the bird. It cried and flew away.

The others looked intruiged. „You have a hawk?", Bofur asked.

„Yea, that's Spirit. Found him a couple of years ago with a broken wing. I took care of him. Since then he has been my most loyal, constant companion. Besides Shadow, of course." She patted her black horse affectionly.

„You have a big heart, lass. You help animals. You help us.", Dori smiled kindly.

„What can I say. I can't help myself. I've always been like this."

„Gandalf was right, your an angel.", Kili said and looked at her with adoration.

Even though it was a nice sentiment, Kaléa was annoyed at that and looked at Gandalf as to say : thank, you very much, asshole! He sheepishly pretended he didn't exist.

Spirit cried and circled in place. „Seems like your friend found something.", Thorin announced approvingly.

The company sat at the campfire ant ate the stew Bombur made. Kaléa sat between Dori and Ori. „Tell us, lass. You and Gandalf talk like you have years of experience in fight and traveling. Yet you look like you barely reached adulthood.", Dori asked curiously.

The women laughed. „Don't let my good looks fool you, my friend. I'm no spring chicken."

„How old are you exacly?", Kili asked around his spoon.

„Lad! You just don't ask a lady that!", Gloin scolded.

„No, no. It's alright. Would you like to guess?", she asked playfuly.

„21 human years.", Fili said promptly.

„Nope."

„23?", Bilbo guessed.

„Not even close.", she giggled.

„Your never older then 28.", Bofur said.

„Flattering but no."

„So? How old are ye then?", Dwalin asked impatiantly.

„84."

Fourteen pair of jaws dropped and the female smirked. „Your a dunedain, arent you?", Thorin asked amazed.

„Aye, I have been on the road for... oh, boy... about fifty or sixty years?"

„I can believe your older then me.", Fili sighed and put his food aside.

„Disappointed, my prince?", she nagged him and got a deadpanned expression fron the blonde.

„Dunedain can life as long as dwarfves, so Kaléa is technicaly in your age.", Gandalf chimed in.

Once their finished their food and Bilbo washed the bowl with Ori, the others made themsalves comfortable in their bedrolls, except Thorin, he sat on the same rock as before. „Kaléam my dear. Why don't you honor us with a little song? I remember your voice to be a pure delight.", Gandalf asked hopefuly.

The female looked sheepish. „I don't know..." She rubbed her neck.

„Oh, yes! Splendid idea!", Kili yelled enthiusiasticaly who sat on her left.

„Really, guys... I don't..." she tried to protes but it was pointless.

„Come one, lassie. Please?", Bofur begged and made his best puppy eyes, inspired by Kili no doubt.

„Oh, alright. Fine.", she gave up she cleared her throat.

 _Under a lover's sky,_

 _gonna be with you._

 _And no one's gonna be around,_

 _If you think that yo wont fall._

 _Well just wait until,_

 _Til the sun goes down._

She opened her closed eyes and looked and her companions. They all looked at her mesmerized. Gandalf and Balin closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.

 _Underneath the starlight, starlight._

 _There's a magical feeling, so right._

 _It'll steal your heart tonight._

Fili, Kili and Bofur smiled happily at the text. Blbo put his head on his fist, blinking rapidly.

 _You can try to resist,_

 _Try to hide from my kiss._

She winked at Thorin who only shook his head affectionly. Ori was riding down the words.

 _But you know,_

 _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

She pointed at the Moon. And everybody followed her finger. She stood up.

 _Deep in the dark,_

 _Youll surrender your heart._

 _But you know,_

 _But you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

 _No, you can't fight it._

 _It's gonna get to your heart._

She started to dance around the camp with smooth moves of her legs and hips. That caught the others by surprise but they couldn't take their eyes of her with dreamy expressions.

 _There's no escape from love,_

 _once a gnelte breeze,_

 _Weaves it's spell upon your heart_

She went to Gandalf and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The wizard chuckled and the rest seem to envy the men at the moment.

 _Weaves it's spell upon your heart,_

 _No matter what you think,_

 _It won't be too long,_

 _Till your in my arms._

She stepped behind Bilbo and hugged him. The hobbit's cheeks and ears flushed red and he tried to ignore the jealous looks of the others.

Once the song ended the company clapped, cheered and whislted. „Nice, lassie. Not just a sweet voice but also a great dancer.", Nori hooted.

„I got carried away.", she shrugged her shoulder and took her seat beside the princes.

„You are to modest. Thank you for the lovely distraction.", Balin said warmly.

A strange noise. „What was that?", Bilbo aksed worried.

„Orcs.", Kili answered an fake worry.

 _There we go._ Kaléa though tiredly and opened her eyes. The boys chuckled at their bad joke scaring the hobbit. „That's no laughing matter, boys.", she hissed.

„No it's not. You think a orc raid at night is a joke?", Thorin's voice boomed.

„We didn´t thought anyrhing by it.", Kili replied intimtated.

„No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world.", the king barked and stommed off.

„Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more reason then others to hate orcs.", Balin said kindly and started to tell about the fight of Azanulbizar.

„That they I thought, this one I can follow. This one I can call king", he endend with a fond smile diracted ant his old friend.

Kaléa, who has sttod up and looked in the distance. Her back turned to the others. „We all can. A true king is not just a king but a leader. Every fool can be a king. But only some special individuals can call themselves leaders. Leaders are born not made after all.", she said thoughfuly.

The others looked at her surprised and amazed. „And the pale orc?", Bilbo asked.

„The filth died a long time ago.", Thorin anwered and walked to his place back.

„No, he hasn't.", Kaléa interjected.

All eyes on her again, this time in slight disbelieve.

„Of course he died. I was there.", Dwalin growled.

„I have encountered him few years ago.", she informed defeated.

„You must be mistaken.", Thorin argued.

She turned around and lifted her tunic. Showing a old nasty scar on her abdomen. „That bastard left his mark on me forever. This is no lie."

The dwarves gasped in horror. „This can't be.", Thorim breathed mortified.

„I'm sorry, Thorin."


	3. Bonding

It was raining and only Kaléa seemed to not be bothered by it. She looked up in the sky and let the water pour along her face. „At least one of us is enjoying herself.", Nori muttered.

„It's refreshing. I'm not so delicate as you, prissy's.", she replied.

„Who are ya callin prissy, girlie?", Dwalin growled annoyed.

„Ah, don't get your knickers into knots, you grump.", the darkhaired women laughed.

„She doesn't fall for your rude attitude, brother.", Balin commented merrily taking great amusement at his brother's expanse.

Meanwhile Dori asked Gandalf pleadingly. „If you want to change the weather, you have to ask another wizard.", the wizard responded irritated.

„Are there others?", Bilbo asked.

„There a five of us. The best of is of course Saruman." Kaléa rolled her eyes. _Just wait sixty years, pal._ „Then there are two blue ones, but I forgot their names.", Gandalf continued.

„Memory slowly wasting away, old men?", Kaléa teased. He glared at her but she just smirked.

„And the fifth?", Bilbo asked again.

„That would be Radagast the brown."

„Is he a great wizard, or is he more like... you?", the hobbit stummered once he realised his error,

Gandalf looked stunned while the female laughed out loud. „Oh, Bilbo, sweetie! Your amazing. Gotta remember this one."

The wizard sobered from his slight shock. „Well, I think he is a great wizard. A gentle soul, that prefers the company of his animals."

„He is a bit odd, though. Must be a wizard thing.", Kaléa interjected cheekily.

„You know him?", Fili asked the dunedain.

„Yeah, we are old friends. I always seem befriend the strangest people."

„What this say about us?", Kili asked in mock offend.

„Ya have a lot of friends it seems.", Dwalin commented.

„Well, not that is a big surprise. Your charming and helpful soul.", Bofur smiled warmly.

„Thanks. I'm indeed well loved by people. This true."

„How modest, my dear.", Gandalf interruppted dryly.

„Modesty is overrated. Anyway, but I only call few people true friends. Only some I trust enough to let them know my true name."

„True name?", Ori asked surprised.

„Yeah, you know. Lot of people know me by the name of "Hunter". I need to be careful, I might have lot of "friends", but I also made some enemys. I'm basically a ghost, and this kept me alive so far. So should we encounter others, I would be grateful if you call me Hunter, it'll be the safer that way.", she explained.

„But why tell us you true identity? Why take the risk with us?", Thorin wanted to know.

„Because I feel like I can trust you blindly. I might be wrong, but so far my gut was always right about everything, so..." _And I know you better then you realise..._

„Thank, you. For your trust, Léa. We will not betray it. Ever!", Fili said proudly.

„Likewise."

Later the rain stopped and the company made camp., near a lake. „Oh, could use a dip.", Kaléa sighed.

„Yea, we all could, lassie.", Dwalin agreed.

„You go ahaed first, boys. Have fun."

„You are not joining?", Kili asked sadly.

She quirked an eyebrown. „Are you quite serious right now?"

„Why not. We will be perfect gemtlemen and won't gawk. At least not much.", Fili smirked.

„Absolutly not!", Thorin barked and shot his nephews a warning glare.

„Heavans! How are you related with this dimwits?", the women asked and shook her head.

„I wonder myself.", Thorin replied and pinched the bridge of his nose.

„Just wanted to reasure her that she will be perfactly safe with us. Despite the... uh...", Kili tried to explain but stumbled on his own words.

„Just go frolic in the water and stay away fron me. I go scouting.", Kaléa interrupted and went off.

„Great work in reasuring the lass, idiots.", Dwalin scolded.

After the guys were dione swimming and returned to camp Kaléa took a turn and relxed in the water. „I needed that.", she whispered to herself and dipped her head unter the water.

A few munites later she made way to the shore only to realise that her clothes were gone. „Oh, you little shits.", she hissed and whistled.

In the camp Kili and Fili were sharpening their knives untill Spirit flew around them and cried. „What the...?", Fili breathed but the hawk hit him with his wing in the face.

„Spirit! What's gotten into you?", Kili exclaimed surprised but but the bird grapped him be the hair and tugged hard and the dwarf yelped.

„What's wrong with him?", Bilbo asked in a aghast tone.

Gandalf whistled and the hawk landed beside him telling him what has accoured. The wizard looked at the princes blankly. „Really, boys?", he asked dryly.

„What?", Thorin asked impatiantly.

„The boys stole Kaléa's clothes while she was bathing." All eyes were on the brothers that were chrimson red.

„You did WHAT!?", the king yelled angrily.

„We didn't look! We swear!", Fili hastily defended.

„We didn't saw a thing! Just took the clothes and... well.", Kili said and looked at his boots.

„You really thing this makes it better? Mahal! You two get the clothes so Balin can bring it to her.", Thorin was absolutly done and just closed his eyes, breathing heavingly through his nose.

„Are we in trouble?" „Are you gonna punish us now?", the brothers asked at the same time.

„Yes, you are. But I let the punishment up to Kaléa, whatever she will do, will be worse then what I could come up with. Maybe she can beat up those sheningans out of you." Fili and Kili hanged their heads and lead Balin to Kaléa's belongings.

„We are gonna lose the lass, if they keep that up.", Dwalin said and stood beside Thorin.

„Don't worry. Kaléa has a lot sense of humor. I bet she secretly enjoys this. But she will still get the boys for it. Poor lads. I wouldn't like to be in their shoes right now.", Gandalf laughed amused and stroked Spirit's head.

„You two. Are so dead!", Kaléa's voice boomed once she returned to camp. The princes faces pale as sheets. Thorin and the rest tried to hide their smiles.

„Sorry, Léa!", their said remorseful.

„Sorry won't do. I will have my revange. It will be gruesome."

The brothers looked horrifed and kneeled before her. „Please, don't be mad at us. It was just a joke. A little prank", Kili clunched at her tunic.

„We won't ever do it again, we promise.", Fili said and looked at her with big eyes.

The others stiffled their chuckles. Kaléa's face softened and she smiled reasuringly at them petting their heads. „Alright. You were just trying to lighten the mood, I unterstand. I guess it was rather funny.", she said softly and Fili and Kili exhaled in relief. Their stood up and were hugged by the female.

While embracing the dunedain put in each pants a crab. The brothers shrieked and ran around the camp trying to shake the crabs out. It looked like crazy drunk dancing and everyone was laughing.

Bofur was in hysterics. Nori had trouble catching his breath. Thorin winked at the female approvingly. „Good one, lass.", Dwalin threw an arm around her and ruffled her hair

Kaléa couldn't find sleep. She looked around the camp and everyone exept Thorin, who was on watch, was deeply asleep. She went up to Thorin. „You might get to bed, Thorin. I'll take over.", she whispered softly to him.

„Can't sleep?", he asked.

„Not really no." He patted the place beside him in invitation.

Hasitantly she sat down. „Something wrong?", he wanted to know.

„No, I'm just used to always be on guard, since I'm usually alone.", she explained.

He just nodded and their sat several minutes in comfortable silance. „When did you encountered him?", the dwarf suddenly asked.

„About thirty years ago or so."

„I still can't believe that the scumback is still alive. I was so sure.", he breathed defeated.

„Well, you got him bad. I give you that."

„How could you survive? You were alone I assume?"

„Barely. But I'm tougher then I look. He ambushed me and we fought for almost an hour before he gave be this bad boy.", she pointed at her abdomnen where her scar was.

„You are a survivor.", Thorin complimented.

„So are you. We have more in common then it seems." His lips twiched slightly. „Don't worry, handsome. I will be there covering your ass, should he come after you. You have my oath."

„I have no doubt you will. Mabe I should take your offer and go sleep.", he yawned and stood up.

„You should. We have a long day ahead tomorrow. Sweet dreams, your majesty.", she replied.

Thorin turned midstep and looked skepticaly at her. „Your attitude is rather confusing you know?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. „You get used to it. You have to.", Kaléa winked.

Thorin shooked his head amused. „Good night, m'lady."

Gandalf stormed of to his horse. „Where are you going?", Bilbo asked confused.

„Seeking the company of the only sane person left.", he hissed.

„Whom?"

„Myself, master Baggins. I had enough dwarves for one day." He hoped on his horse and rode off.

Everybody lookes after him and then at Thorin in utter shock. „Bombur, make something to eat. We are hungry.", Thorin muttered.

Kalèa who stood near by and overheard the argument came up to him. „Damn, I rarely so him so pissed. He usually has the patiance of a saint.", she commented casualy.

„Should I be proud of it?"

„Not really. Normaly I'm the only one that annoy him to this degree."

„Your point?", he turned to her annoyed.

„Maybe, just maybe. You could at least consider to take his word rto consideration?", she offered.

„You are no dwarf. You know nothing what we went through!", he yelled.

She stood her ground and looked him right in the eyes. „Believe me, Thorin. I know betrayal to well. You are not the only one with a traumatic past. We all have been through some shit. But the differance is that I let it behind me. You are holding a old grudge and can't see the big picture. I get you hate towards elves, after everything. But Elrond is not Thranduil. Thranduil is a self serving asshole, yes. But Elrond never done anything to you and he is a good men. I trust him."

„I. Will. Not. And you'll do good not to questioning me and judge me like that, girl.", he warned her in a growl.

„Fine! It's your ass! Just don't expect me to help you clean up your mess afterwards." Kaléa joined the others and left the glowering king behind her.

„You okay?", Bilbo asked worried.

„I wish the old badger would work that that stick up his ass.", she responded eye rolling. Fili and Kili snickered at that.

„Old badger, nice.", Dwalin surprisingly laughed.

„You are not abot to leave too now, are you?", Kili asked anxiously.

The darkhaired women smiled reasouringly at him. „Don't worry, sweeheart. As much as your uncle rubs me the wrong way, I could never leave the rest of you alone with him. I'm not that crude.", she joked.

„And you would miss us, admitt that!", Fili challanged cheekily.

„Okay, okay. I would miss you. Happy?"

„Yep."

„I'm going scouting.", Kalèa said after some time.

„But food will be ready soon.", Bombur announced.

„I will be back shortly."

„Don`t go to far.", Thorin ordered.

She shot him a glare. „I go as fas as I see fit, your highness."

„Don't taunt me, girl.", he warned.

She put her hands on her hips. „Or what? Gonna lay me on your lap and spank me? You may be a king, but not mine. I don't answer to you. So kindly mind your own fucking buisness, thanks." And with that she disapeared in the forest.

„Feisty thing.", Gloin commented astonished.

„Was that realy necessary, Thorin?", Balin asked carefuly.

„This women should really change her tone. Learn some respect. Her big mouth will get her in trouble."

„Well, to be fair. Ya have a way to piss people off. And girl is proud and has a temper.", Dwalin interjected and ignored Thorin's glare.

„Enough of this.", the king barked.

Kaléa went back and found a empty camp. „Ah, Kalèa to the rescue.", she smiled to herself and ran to the troll's camp and hid in the bushes. The dwarves yelled and the young women had to stiffle a laugh. _Not gonna lie. Kinda deserved that. Specialy Thorin._

She took her Bow and aimed at the eye of one of the troll's. And a second later he had a arrow in his left eye. He yelled in pain and his comrades looked surprise and shocked at the same time. „Where are they?", another asked demanding.

The dwarves and Bilbo were relieved but also slightly worried that Kaléa will be caught. Another arrow flew and stucked in the nose of Bert. „AHH! Show yourself! Or we gonna rip your friends apart." He took Bombur.

 _Shit! Change of plans._ She hoped on the rock behind Thorin and whistled. „Here, you ugly cretins!", she shouted but her smug smile was still on her face. „Wanna piece of me? Come and get me!", she challanged and waved them over.

One of them took two steps towards her but Spirit flew with a cry into his face. The troll stumbled backwards and knocked of his buddy's. Immediatly Kaléa jumped down and drew her sword climbed on Bert putting her sword through his throat. He gurgled, choked on his own blood.

„No one messes with my friends!", she yelled and threw a knive in the right eye of the one with the arrow in his left one. The third tried to grasp her but she rolled out of the way. She swung and sliced his lower belly.

„THE DWAN WILL TAKE YOU!", Gandalf's boomed and the rock below him splitted. The light of day turned the troll into stone.

„Took you long enough.", Kaléa greeted teasingly and got to Bilbo cutting him free and giving him a knife. She turned to Thorin, Kili and the rest on the ground. „Thirtheen skilled dwarven warriors being rescued by a women. Embarrassing. Can't say I'm not little disapponted.", she joked and crossed her arms looking down at them.

„Laugh it up, Léa.", Kili grumbled. „Get us out!", Thorin demanded.

„Manners!", Kaléa scolded.

He rolled his eyes. „Fine, please get us out of the sacks."

„Thank you, lass.", Balin said kindly once everybody was freed.

„No problem. What a day. I just rescued fourteen damsels in distress. I'm having a good run."

„Does this mean you expect a kiss from us all?", Kili asked and wiggled with his eyebrows.

„Nah, no need of that."

„Oh.", he replied disappointed.

„That was a nice stunt, lass.", Dwalin said approvingly.

„Ah! That's basically my everyday life so...", she waved off.

„Kaléa! A word!", Thorin called.

She rolled her eyes. „Great, just what I needed.", she sighed.

„Don't worry, The old bagder probably just wants to say "Thanks".", Fili petted her back comforting.

„Yes, your majesty?"

„Thank you, for back there.", he started awkwardly.

„I promised to keep you guys safe."

„Yeah, well. I also wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier."

„It's appreciated. I think we both a thickheaded so...", she said and trailed off with a nervous laugh.

„We are going to be at each others throats all the time. But that doesn't harm our friendship, right?", he asked hopefuly und looked underneath his eyelashes up to her.

She was amazed and slowly beamed at him after she recovered from the surprise. „No, it doesn't. It's a passionate friendship, which makes it interesting."

Thorin, Gandalf and some others went down to the troll horde. „Bilbo, you look anxious. What's up?", Kaléa asked the hobbit.

„That was exiting wasn't it?", he tried to play it off casualy.

„It was. You managed your first fight well. I remember mine terrifiyng the hell out of me. Be thankful you had to kill anybody yet."

„Do you ever get used to it?"

„No. It gets easier. But at first it's brutal. I'm not gonna lie. You never forget your first one."

Kili and Fili joined them. „Who was your first?", Kili asked curiously.

„I don't like talk about killing."

„Understandable.", Kili nodded.

„I still think you should prepare yourself to be able to kill and defend. I will teach you.", she turned to the halfling.

He looked at her with big eyes. „I... I don't...", he stummered.

„Good idea. I can lend you one of my knives for the time being.", Fili agreed enthusiastically.

„No... no – no... I can't..."

„You have to Bilbo.", the female interrupted firmly. Thorin and the others came back and Gandalf gave Bilbo "Sting". „Boys, we got company!", the darkhaired women arlarmed and drew her bow.

„THIEVES!", someone yelled and Radagast appeared.

„Ah, Radagast! Good.", Kaléa smiled and put her weapon away.

„That's him?", Ori asked skepticaly. „Yeah, I know. I just wish he would have bathed this once for a change.", she scrunched her nose.

A howl. „Was that a wolf? Are the wolves here?", Bilbo asked panicked.

„Nope, no wolves.", Bofur replied worried. And a warg jumped on the company. Kaléa and Kili shoot it before it could reach them. Throrin and Dwalin killed the second one.

„Warg scouts. That means orcs are near by.", Throin said mortified.

„There are after you. Who did you tell about the journey beside your men?", Gandalf asked him accusing.

„No one."

„WHO!?"

„NO ONE! I swear. What in the name of Durin is going on?", Thorin said in a aghast tone.

„Azog found you.", Kaléa's quietly said with a sorrowful expression.

„I will drow them off.", Radagast said confidantly.

 _I hate running._ The women thought annoyed.


	4. Trust

The company hid behind a rock, An orc an a warg was standing on it. Thorin looked at Kili in silence order. The archer turned to Kaléa who already prepared her bow and pointed a him mouthing "warg", then herself "orc". He nodded and took a deep breath and jumped out with the dunedain shooting at the enemy in perfect synchro. _We are a pretty good team._

But the happiness was short lived. More were coming, to many for thirteen dwarves, a wizard, a hobbit and a human. So they ran. _Damn, I hate this._ They were trapped. „Stand your ground!", Thorin shouted.

„If we die at least wie die together, eh, Léa?", Kili yelled.

„Ever the optimist. But we won't die today. I refuse to give up before I got you guys home."

„KILI! KALÈA! LESS TALKING; MORE SHOOTING!", interrupted Thorin.

„Where is Gandalf?", Bilbo asked panicked.

„Damn the wizard! He abandoned us again!", Dwalin barked.

„Don´t be a fool. He would never.", Kaléa replied.

„This way, you fools.!", they heard the wizard that was standing on the front a cave. Immediately they ran towards it, sliding down.

Untill only Thorin, Kili and Kaléa were still out. „KILI! KALÈA!"; Thorin was on the entry of the cave and called for them.

The dunedain did exactly that and Kili after a few hesitant moments ran as well. But it was to late. An warg was already to close. „KILI!", Thorin was full of fear for his nephew.

Kaléa looked over her shoulder and realised what was happening. „For fuck sake, Kee.", she muttered under her breath and reached for an arrow but there were none left.

„Shit." She drew her sword and ran towards them. Just in time to save Kili from the wargs sharp teeth. Instead a dwarf it had a mouthful of metal run through it's muzzle. „Run, you idiot.", the exhausted femlae demanded when she saw that the dwarf stood paralyzed and just looked at her.

But her harsh voice woke him up and he ran. He and his uncle jumped down the cave. Kaléa close by. But right when she wanted to slide down, an arrow hit her on her left site. She hissed in pain and fell down. „LÈA!" „KALÈA!" „LASS!" The aghast voices of her friends ringed through her ears.

Thorin kneeled beside her and examined the wound. „Ya alright?", Bofur asked worried.

„Peachy. Just get that bloody thing out of me.", she grunted.

Thorin grasped the arrow and looked at her for a second. „This will hurt a lot.", he informed.

„Just get it out." So he did. She gritted her teeth to keep her from screaming.

„That looks bad. Oin!", Thorin said. The medic came up to them.

„It'll be fine. I had worse.", she waved off.

„I'll be the judge of that. Let me see.", Oin said firmly and tried to bind the wound as best as he could.

They heard a horn and seconds later a orc fell down the cave, dead. Thorin pulled the arrow out off it. „Elves.", he spat.

„There is a path, do we follow it?", Dwalin asked from further in.

„Follow it of course.", Bofur answered promptly.

Thorin and Kili helped Kaléa up. „I'm okay, boys. I can go on my own, thanks.", she smiled reasuringly but it didn't convinced the men, but they let her.

Some time later while following the path Kaléa passed out. „LÈA!", Kili gasped shocked and kneeled down to her.

Oin looked her up. „She's unconcious. She lost a lot a lost of blood. I can help her here though."

„Grab her. We get her help. Don't worry.", Gandlaf said and got some angry looks from the dwarves for his calmness.

„Dwalin?", Thorin turned to his friend.

„Sure."

„No, I got her. She got injured because of me.", Kili interjected remorseful and gathered the unconcious women in his arms carefuly and carried her.

Some time later the company reached the end of the tunnel. They reached Rivendale. „It was your plan all along, to bring us here. Seeking out our enemy.", Thorin hissed at Gandalf.

„There are no enemys here, Thorin. They can help us with the quest. Besides, Kaléa needs medical attention. She is badly injured.", the wizard reasoned.

The dwarf looke at the unconcious women in hin nephews arms. Concern in all of their faces was evident. And then the words of the dunedain came to his mind. _Elrond is not Thranduil. He is a good men. I TRUST HIM!_ „Let's make haste."

„Just let the talking to me.", Gandalf lead on.

„Mithrandir.", an elf greeted him.

„Lindir. So good to see you. Where is Lord Elrond, I need to see him"

„He is not here."

„Not here? Where then?". He asked curiously.

The elf wanted to answer but an horn stopped hin and the wizard smiled knowingly at him. A group of elves on horses approached them. Circling the dwarves. They the other hand prapared themselves to fight them off. Pushing Bilbo and Kili, who still held Kaléa, in the middle.

„Lord Elrond. Mellon.", Gandalf greeted and the old friend hugged and talked to each other in sindarin.

The dwarves, still very weary, observed it skepticaly. „Protect the halfling and the girl.", Thorin quietly ordered.

„Something drew the orcs to our borders.", they heard Elrond say.

„Yes, that was us. They were after us, unfortunatly they got your daughter in the process.", Gandalf explained and the dwarves and Bilbo looked astonished at them both and at Kaléa.

„Daughter?", Thorin breathed.

But the elf ignored them and just looked horrified at the young women. „Kaléa?"

Kili stepped forward. „She got hit on the side by an arrow. She has been out since then.", he informed remorseful.

„Kili?", the darkhaired beauty whispered and slowly looked up at him.

„I got you, Léa. We are in Rivandale. You'll be fine.", he spoke softly to her.

She tried to reach his cheek but was to weak. „Iaell." Elrond called and caressed her head.

She turned her eyes to him. „Ada?"

„Easy, my child. Lindir, get her to the healers. Hurry."

The elf reached out for the female, but hasitated when he saw the young dwarfs glare. „I can carry her, just show me the way."

„Let me attend to my own daughter.", Elrond stated firmly.

Kaléa lost her conciousness again. „Kili!", Thorin called and looked at his nephew. _Let it go._ Still somewhat resilient the archer obayed and Lindir took his friend and ran up the stairs.

Kaléa woke up and looked at an familiar face. „Muinthill.", Arwen addressed her with a soft smile.

„Arwen. How long was I out?", she asked while hugging her.

„Missed you too. You have been here for an hour. But your friends said that you have been like this far longer."

„Can you make me a bath? I want to join my friends at dinner. I'm starving."

„How do you know they are having dinner?", the elf asked curious.

The other women smirked. „Worldpasser, remember?

„This isn't a female.", Dwalin informed Kili who winked at the elf. The archer looked mortified, while the others laughed at his expanse.

„But that is certantly a lass. And what a beauty.", Bofur interjected and the other followed his eyes. Jaws dropped.

„Kaléa?", Kili whispered.

The dunedain approached them in her blue dress, smiling to herself. _Men!_ „Thank Yavanna, your better!", Bilbo exclaimed relieved.

„Say what you want about elves, but they do know their healing.", Oin commented in awe.

„You look stunning, Léa.", Fili complimented.

„Thanks, but pick up your jaws , guys. You might catch flies.", she jested.

„Kaléa. You are truly a sight to be behold.", Elrond chimed in and embraced her lovingly. „It's been too long, little one."

„Sorry, ada. I was busy."

The elf chuckled. „Aren't you always. Take a seat."

She sat between him and Thorin who has seemed to be paralyzed. „Keep it together, King under the Mountain. You have a reputation to uphold.", she winked at him.

„Why didn't you say anything?", he asked vague. But Kaléa knew what he meant.

„You never asked?", she tried. Thorin's blank expression made her cringe a bit. „Come on, would've you trusted me as easily and welcomed me just as warmly if I had told you immediatly that I am the adopted child of an elf?"

Thorin looked guilty. „No, I woul've thought you were a spy.", he admitted.

„I wanted to tell you, at the right time. Sorry, but I was afraid to lose your trust and friendship."

He laid his hand on top of hers. „You could never lose that. Not after all we have been through. You proven yourself a true friend.", he said reasuringly.

Food was thrown and the mayhem began. Bofur started to sing.

 _There is an inn, a merry old in,_

 _beneath an old grey hill._

Kaléa clapped along and laughed at the reactions of the elves. Elrond seemed to be ready to kick his guests out, Gandalf smiled apoloetic with a hint embarressment, but it was futile. Lindir was near crying.

Suddenly Fili jumped up and grasped Kaléa's hand. „Would you honor me with a dance, my lady?", he asked gallant.

She nodded and danced with the blond prince. Both of them beaming. Even Thorin took part to the merrimaking. By the end of the song the dunedain danced with every dwarf exept Bofur and Kili. Even Bilbo had his turn.

„That was fun! Oh, come on, guys! You could use to lose up a little.", the female addressed the elves.

„I guess we should be used to this kind of "fun" considering you and the twins. But since you have been gone it has been way calmer here.", Elrond smiled.

„And here I came with back up!", she laughed proudly.

„We appreciate music, but the quieter type.", Lindir said carefuly.

„You seemed to enjoy my singing, and it's not exactly always quiet.", Kaléa challanged.

„Now there's a thought! Let's hear that beautiful voice of yours again, lass!", Bofur chimed in.

„Good idea. Please, my dear." Elrond nodded at his adoptiv daughter.

Immediatly two young, darkhaired elves appreared. „Is Kal going to sing?", Elladan asked.

„I missed this.", Elrohir joined in.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the young women she saw Arwen and Aragorn coming up, hiding a bit. „Well, okay."

The twins sat doen on the floor, legs crossed. The dwarves sat back down on their places. Looking expactantly at her.

 _I can almonst see it,_

 _that dream I'm dreaming but,_

 _There's a voice inside my head saying._

 _You'll never reach it,_

 _Every step I'm taking._

 _Every move I make feels._

 _Lost with no direction,_

 _My faith is shaking but I,_

 _Gotta keep trying._

 _Gotta keep my head held high._

All were silent and listening to her. The elven musicians started to play along. Fili rested his head on his arms on the table. Elrohir and Elladan were smiling, recognising the song.

 _There's always gonna be another mountain,_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move._

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle,_

 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose._

 _Ain't about how fast I get there,_

 _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side._

 _It's the climb._

Thorin was absolutly captured by the words. It spoke to him in a strange way. Arwen and Aragorn swayed to the music.

 _The struggles I'm facing,_

 _The chances I'm taking._

 _Sometimes knock me down but,_

 _No, I'm not breaking._

 _I may not know it,_

 _But these are the moments that,_

 _I'm going remember most yeah._

 _Just got to keep going._

 _And I,_

 _I gotta be strong._

 _Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

 _Theres always gonna be another mountain..._

By now all the dwarves were mesmerizing the words. It touched them deeply. Kaléa was sure she saw a tear in Dwalin's eye.

At the and all applaused her. Cheering, clapping, whistling and hooting from elves and dwarfves all together.

„A great song, dearie. Very encouraging.", Balin complimented.

„Thank you. I hoped it would motivate you."

„That it did.", Thorin confirmed with a warm smile.

While Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Kaléa went to speak with Elrond about the map Fili sat down beside his brother. „What's wrong, Kee? You haven't spoken to Léa since she recoverd. You didn't even danced with her like the rest of us."

„I can't. She got injured because of me. If I had not hasitated to run, she wouldn't...", he whispered guilty.

Fili wrapped his arm around the archer. „It's not you fault, it was just bad luck. I'm sure she would tell you the same. She didn't seem to be mad in the slightest. And remember before, when she regained her conciousness for a moment? She whispered YOUR name, reaching out to touch you! What does it tell you?"

„That she was delirious."

The blonde prince rolled his eyes and shoved his little brother a little. „No, you fool. She cares for you. She was worried about you. Just talk to her, I'm sure she can reasure you that she still loves you."

„I still feel bad for it. Seeing her like this... I was so afraid, Fili.", Kili swollowed.

His brother sighed. „I know, it was rough. But she got better. She is tough."

„Damn right she is! To bad she isn't a dwarf. She'll make a fine wife.", Dwalin interjected.

„What does it matter if she isn't a dwarf?", Ori asked.

„Bacause only dwarfves have One's. There is no way love can grow between a dwarf and, in this case, a human.", Oin explained.

„That's sad.", Ori replied.

„I don't believe that.", Kili stated firmly.

Dwalin and Oin looked stunned at the young prince. „And why would you think that?", Dwalin asked skepticaly and curiously at the same time.

„I just do."

„Me too.", Fili agreed.

The older dwarves looked weary at each other and then the princes. „If you say so.", Dwalin said and dropped the subject.

The next morning Kaléa went to the fountain. And as expected she saw the dwarves bathing in in. She couldn't stop her laughter. „Twenty – six dwarves in an elven fountain, classic.", she joked.

The boys looked at her confused. „We are just thirteen... oh, ha ha, very funny, lass.", Nori commented dryly.

„Sorry, couldn't help myself." She tried hard not to gawk and look to much south.

„Seeing something you like, Léa?", Fili challanged flirty.

„You could say that."

„Wanna join, lass?", Bofur winked.

„Nah, I don't think I could controll myself. Wouldn't want to to asault your virtue.", she smirked and the dwarves looked stunned.

„Ah, there you are, Kal. We were looking everywhere for you.", a voice chimed in and Elladan and Elrohir joined her, looking blankly at the naked men.

The female turned to them with her arms crossed. „What did you do this time?"

„Nothing, why would you think that?", Elrohir asked in mock offence. Kaléa arched an eyebrow at him. „Okay, okay, stupid question, I get it.", he surrendered.

„Anyway we just wanted to ask you if you want to compete against us in archery again?", Elladan asked hopefuly.

„Why bother? I always win. Where is the fun in that?"

„How modest. We were practicing while you were gone, I think we can defeat you this time.", Elladan responded cockily.

„Doubtful. I have an better idea, you compete against Kili here. This will be a much greater humilation for you. To lose against a dwarf.", she offered.

That caught everybodys attention. „You truly think that he can win against us?", Elrohir snorted.

„I'm willing to bet on it.", she said confidantly.

„What's the bet?", Elladan asked intruiged.

„The loser has to dance in only their breeches at dinner."

„Very well, see you and you champion in an hour at the training grounds.", Elladan said and left with his brother.

„Do you really think I have a chance against them? They must have like hundrends of years of experience.", Kili asked worried.

She smiled reasuringly at him. „There is no doubt in my mind that you will win, otherwise I would have not suggested it. Espacially with such a bet. And they may have practice archery longer but only on the ground or while hunting. You have battle experience, that weights way more. I trust my live to you way more then them in a fight. You will kick their bony asses."

The archer beamed, he was so proud and touched by her trust. „Don't worry I won't let you down. As much as I would enjoy seeing you in all your glory, I will win for you, my lady.", he bowed.

„I know you will, sweetheart." She was walking away, but stopped midstep and turned back to them, smiling mischieviously. „Oh and, boys? If you have to use the fecilities... don't bother. Just let it go."

The men laughed heartily. „Will do, daling. Will do.", reasured Bombur.

Elladan and Elrohir smirked triumphantly when they saw Kaléa and the dwarvs arrive. Kili was unusually nervous.

„There you are. We were sure you would get cold feet and chicken out.", Elladan said smugly.

„No such luck, orvelethron! (Orc Lover) Seeing you two get destroyed will sweeten my day.", Kaléa replied just as smug.

„You have confidence in your dwarf."; Elrohir laughed.

„His name is Kili, Roh. And he is one of the best archer I have ever seen. Way better then you two. Now stop yapping and get on with it."

The twins were stunned at her tone, as were the dwarves but their amazement was a positiv one. „Fine, Kili. Rules : Four rounds. My brother and I take turn. First range. Then speed. How many you can hit in an amount of time and last moving targets. Ready?", Elladan explained.

„Hit me!", Kili challanged. Kaléa's word boosted his confidence.

„Do you truly think, he can make it?", Thorin asked Kaléa who sat beside him on the bench.

„Are you questioning your own blood?", she teased.

„I didn't said that."

„You implied it! But yeah, I truly think so."

„Thanks, Léa. This means more to him then you think.", Fili sat on her other side.

Elrohir went first and hit all five targets of different range. „Very well. Let's see if you can stand up to Kal's words.", he turned to Kili.

He looked over his shoulder to the others. The dunedain gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and hit the first target easily. Just like the other four.

„Okay, so far a draw. Next competition. Speed. I will stop the time. Ell!", Kaléa came up with a sandclock. Elladan was ready. He hit all ten targets in twenty – seven seconds. „Okay, Kee. Your on." The dwarf took a deep breath and shot. Shot, shot, shot, shot...

„And?", Dwalin asked anxiously.

„Draw.", she informed.

„I must say, your better then I thought.", Elladan said to Kili.

„Okay next! You have one minute. Who hits more, wins!", Kaléa announced.

„Show 'em, lad!", Dwalin called.

Elrohir shot thirty – nine, and he was sure he was already the winner. Then Kili shot. „STOP!", Kaléa called after a minute and the dwarves applauted since Kili beated the elf with two arrows.

„Don't get to exited. Nothing is sattled yet.", Elladan warned.

„Right, now moving targets. Aragorn! Could you help with that, darling?", the female called out for the fellow dunedain and he ran towards her.

„Sure, naneth.", he took the targets and throw it once Elladan gave his consent. He missed three and Kaléa smiled happily.

„Thank you, muinthill. I feel so loved.", the elf muttered dryly.

„You might be my adoptiv brother, Ell. But you are also a giant pain in my ass."

„That's for the prank on the festival, isn't it?", Elrohir asked gloating.

„What prank?", Fili asked curiously.

„We not talking about it." She gave the elf a warning glare.

„Okay, Kili. Get him!", encouraged Aragorn.

„Hey! I thought you are our friend. You don't even know him!", Elrohir exclaimed offended.

He just shrugged his shoulders. „He is naneth's friend. And I will always stand by her."

Kaléa hugged him and sticked her tongue out at the twins. „That's my boy.", she cooed.

Kili' turn. And he hit nine of ten targets.

The dwarves cheered. And Kaléa hugged the beaming winner. „I knew it. I told you!" She kissed his cheek.

„That's my brother!", Fili shouted proudly. And Thorin smiled just as proudly at his nephew.

„Well, call me impressed. We underestimated you, Kili.", Elladan said stunned.

„Good game, mellon. I'm glad that someone like you is watching over our little sister.", Elorhir smiled.

Kili shooke hands with the twins. „It was fun and a true challange, thanks."

„I cant wait to see you two at dinner.", Aragorn called happily and went to see Arwen. No doubt telling her everything.

The twins groaned.


	5. Fear

Kaléa , Bilbo and the dwarves left Rivendale without Gandalf.

They neared the stonecliff, it was already raining. Kaléa stood paralyzed when she saw it, swollowing hard.

„You alright, Léa?", Fili asked worried.

„Yea, yea. Great.", her voice few octaved higher then usual.

„Fili noticed how pale she was and that her eyes were wide. „are you afraid if heigts?", he asked gently.

„What? Me? Nonesnse!"

He didn't buy it. „Nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our fears."

„One word to the others and I throw you down there.", she warned him with a hiss.

The prince took her hand in his caught her off guard. She looked surprised at him. „I got you. I won' let you fall, just hold on me. And your secret is safe with me, my lady.", he smiled reassuringly.

„Thanks, Fee."

* * *

„I can't see or hear anything through this damned storm.", Kaléa yelled annoyed.

„Little tipp : don't look down. Wasn't my best idea.", Bofur yelled back.

„I kill him.", the female hissed.

„Easy, sunshine. I'm here.", Fili tried to calm her down.

„LOOK OUT!", Thorin shouted and a rock flew in their direction.

„This is not a thunder storm, this a thunder battle.", Balin called out.

And then their saw two stone giants fighting. „Bless my beard. The legends are true.", Bofur said in awe and leaned forward for a better view.

„Take cover, you fool.", Thorin warned and another rock hit above them.

„Fuck this shit!", Kaléa exclaimed.

„Language!", Dori scolded.

„Bite me!", she shot back making Dwalin chuckle.

Suddenly they felt a shake beneath them and they ha dro realise that they were standing in the knees of another stone giant. „FUCK THIS SHIT!", repeated the female.

„KILI!", Fili shouted in panic when a crack appeared between them.

„FILI!", Kili shouted back.

Kaléa pushed Fili into his brothers arms. „LÈA!", the prince's now yelled.

The leg with Thorin and his nephews hit a stonewall, a real one, and they jumped on it. Then they saw how the rest was standing on the knee and collided with the wall with force. „NO!", they cried in horror.

The knee disapeared and the men called for their friends and ran up to look for them. „We are fine!", they heard Kaléa yell.

„Thank Mahal.", Fili breathed relieved.

„Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?", Gloin asked.

„I'm here!, Bilbo called. He was hanging on the edge.

They tried to reach him but he slipped and waa hanging far from their reach.

„Ugh, fuck it.", Kaléa muttered and climed down, below Bilbo untill his feet touched her shoulders.

„What are you doing?", Thorin asked aghast.

She ignored him and gave Bilbo a boost so he could climb up into Dwalin's arms.

Thorin reached for Kaléa's hand but she slipped. Thorin caught her just in time and pulled her up, with Fili's help.

„Thank Mahal. I thought we lost our buggler.", Bofur said relieved.

„He was lost to us ever since he joined. He has no place amongs us.", Thorin barked.

„Thorin!", snapped the female.

„And you! What were you thinking?"

„Saving my friend! Just as I promised."

„You are here to help reclaim Erebor and protect the line of Durin.", he replied angrily.

Kaléa glared furiously but hold her tongue. He ordered to keep going. „Thank you, for saving me.", Bilbo said shyly.

„Always, my friend.", she smiled warmly.

„That was very brave of you. Espacially considering your fear,", Fili said.

* * *

Kaléa laid between Fili and Kili to warm up. _Thank Mahal for creating dwarves so hot._ Then she overheard the conversation between Bofur and Bilbo and felt like to punch Thorin.

The floor was cracking. „WAKE UP!", she shouted alarmed.

„UP! UP!", Thorin yelled but they fell.

They landed in goblins town. Immediatly Dwalin pulled Kaléa's hood over her face. _This is gonna suck._

The company stood before the goblin king. „What are you doing in my Kingdom?", he asked no one aswered. „Fine, you don't wanna answer. Search them!"

So they did and discovered that one of them was slightly taller and has breasts. „They have a female!", the goblin informed and pulled her hood down.

„A female? Let me see!" They puched Kaléa forward, ignoring the protest of the dwarves. „Ah, a human female? And what a beauty. What are you doing with these creatures?"

„None of your fucking business, asshole."m she spat in his face.

„You gonna regret this, whore!", He nodded to his minions and they grabbed her, turn her around with her back to the king and brought her to her knees. Another gave the king a whip.

„No!" „Leave her!" „Don't fuckin dare!" The dwarves shouted furious.

„Quiet! Unless you wan the same.", the king warned.

Kaléa looked at them and shook her head. Her fcompanions understood but they were still struggling.

Then she got whipped. She cried out in pain. The company started to fight the goblins. „LÈA!" „LASS!" Another whip. Another cry. Again, again and again. With each hit Kaléa got quieter untill she only groaned.

„ENOUGH!", Thorin hollered and the king stopped. Kaléa passed on the floor.

„Ah, Thorin! Son of Thror, son of Thrain. King under the mountain. I knw someone who would pay a small fortune for your head. An old friend of yours. A pale orc on a white warg."

„Well, I'm afraid we shall disappoint him.", Thorin replied.

„So much confidence. Take him!" His minions pinned Thorin down and their king took a sword, rising it.

The dwarves fought and cried to get to their leader. Kaléa opened and she saw what all the fuss was about. Her blood froze in her vains. She stumbled up and ran to Thorin. She laid in top on him, her head in his chest. Vreathing heavily and still dizzy.

„If you want to kill hin, you have to strike me down as well.", she whispered. Thorin and the others looked shocked at her.

„How sweet. As my lady wishes.", the king mused and raised his sword again and Kaléa closed her eyes again.

Then a blast hit them all. Knocking the goblins off. Thorin wrapped his arm protectively over Kaléa's head.

„To arms. Fight! FIGHT!", Gandalf voice boomed. And they fought.

And they didn't wasted a moment. Thorin helped the female up, who had difficulties to not lose her conciousness. „Come on, spitfire. You got to focus."

Ori took her bow and arrows and Nori her sword, overlooking the goblin behind him.

But the dunedain didn't. Her protective instict kicked in and she ran towards them, snapping her sword off her friends grasp and sliced the goblins head off.

„Thanks, darling.", he said surprised.

„We must leave!", she breathed exhausted and all agreed.

* * *

They made it outside and Kaléa collapsed against a tree. „LÈA! Oin!", Kili exclaimed.

„I'm fine. Just- gotta catch... catch a b – breath...", she stuttered.

„Bullshit, lass. Ye bleedin, ye shakin and ye paler then Azog.", Dwalin chided harshly nut she knew ha was just worried.

„Let me have a lood, dearie.", Ori said softly.

„Where is Bilbo?", Gandalf asked out of the blue.

„Curse the halfling now he got lost onus?!", Dwalin barked annoyed.

„I thought he was with Dori.", someone said.

„Hey! Don't blame this on me.", he defended.

„I swa him slipped away when we captured.", Nori informed.

„We need to get him.", Fili popped in.

„No, I won't rist anybody's life for him again. He took this oppotunity and left. Since he joined us he just wanted to return to his comfy chair and his books. He abonded us.", Thorin spat.

„No, he didn't.", Kaléa replied offended.

„No, I haven't.", Bilbo chimed in and appeared behind a tree.

Kaléa had problems to keep her focus on the conversation. _It's not like I didn't heard that like forty times already._ But the howl of the wargs, that sobered her. „Oh, please.", she sighed.

„Out of the frying pan...", Thorin started.

„And into the fire Run!", Gandalf finished and the company fled from the enemy.

„Up the trees!", Kaléa shouted and all followed her order.

Except Bilbo who struggled to get Sting out off ta tree. Kaléa shook her head and helped him. „GO!", she demanded.

She helped him up zand climed right after him. But the pain and bloodlos made it difficult. Kaléa, give me your hand.", Bilbo reached for her.

A warg bit her ankle and she cried out. _Seriously?!_ The men called her name in a aghast tone.

With her other feet she kicked th beast head and it yepled, letting her go. But then it all went dark around the dunedain and she fell unconcious frm the tree.

„NO!", Thorin hollered in panic. As did the others. The wargs didn't even bother eith her, thinking she was dead.


	6. Reunion

After the eagles saved he company and Thorin and Bilbo had their bonding moment, Kili and Ori started to tear up.

„We just left her! She deserved a funeral. Kaléa…", Oti sobbed and Dori took his little brother in a comforting hug.

The men stood in silence, grieving for their friend. „We let her down, in goblin town. We should've done something to…", Kili rambled but ended crying bitterly.

Then another eagle came to view and landed in front of them. On it's back Kaléa. The company couldn't believe their eyes. She was alive.

Dwalin ran to her helping her down. „Thank, Mahal, spitfire. Ye alive.", he breathed relieved.

„Léa, we thought…", Fili stuttered but smiled happily.

„We though we lost you.", Thorin finished for his nephew.

Kaléa grinned tired. „I'm to stubborn to die.", she whispered and leaned against Dwalin.

Then the dwarven king embraced her tightly. „Uh,,, Thorin? As much as I enjoy this… it hurts.", she laughed nervously.

He loosened his grip but didn't let go. „I'm so sorry, Kaléa. I'm just so happy and relieved that you here.", he murmured in her hair.

„As we all.", Balin wiped a tear away.

„Come on, uncle. We want to hug her too.", Kili pouted.

Everybody took the female in a loving embrace. „Hey, look! Is that what I think it is?", Bilbo said after a while.

And all looked at the horizon. „Erebor!", Kaléa whispered.

„Our home.", Thorin saif with a happy smile.

„It's so close.", Bilbo said in awe.

A bird flew above them. „The ravens return to the mountain.", Oin announced.

„That's a thrush, my dear Oin.", Gandalf corrected.

„You think that's the thrush the map speaks of?", the dunedain wondered.

The wizard looked dumbfounded at her. „You think it's about an actual bird?"

„Not everythink hat to be an metaphor, my friend.", she mused.

„Either way, we take this as a sign. As a good omen.", Thorin interjected gently smiling at the hobbit.

„Yeah, I truly think the worse is behind us.", he agreed.

 _Boy, but you wrong._ „We should make camp and attend to the lasses wounds.", Balin suggested.

—–

Oin treated Kaléa's ankle and Gandalf her back. The female flinched every now and again, but didn't make a sound.

Then she felt a rough hand on hers. She looked up and saw in Thorin's blue eyes, who crouched in front of her. „You are very brave and unbelievably strong, my dear.", he said softly.

„Yea, even Dwalin would full and complain on how much it hurts.", Oin joked.

„Hey!", Dwalin barked offended.

„What's the point of it. It doesn't help.", she just shrugged.

Thorin's thumb caressed her knuckles. It was an new strange but welcomed feeling for the dakhaired women. „We are so sorry we didn't protected you against the goblins.", Kili stepped forward.

She arched her eyebrow, Sorry? There is nothing to be sorry for, Kee. I signalled you to be quiet.."

„We know, still…", Fili said rumorseful.

„Listen carefully. You did everything right. There was nothing you could've done. My wounds will heal. There be scars, sure, but I will wear them proudly. Sp stop feeling quilty for something you didn't do."

The prince's just nodded but the dunedain could tell they were not convinced. „Spoken like a true dworrow.", Dwalin commented approvingly.

„You must realise, dear. We dwarves value our females highly. There a so few of them left. That's just our nature to protect our women at all cost.", Balin explained.

„But I'm not your kin.", Kaléa shook her head.

„No? You fought beside us. Shared your blood for us. That makes you more family then everything else. There is nothing that we regard more then loyalty.", Balin responded.

„The women blushed and tears formet d in her grey eyes. „Thank you. That means a lot to me."

„There you go. As good as new.", Gandalf announced when he finished bandaging her. Oin was done as well.

„Thanks, guys. I shall rest now.", she yawned.

„That you should, darling. As should you, Thorin. You were a wargs chewtoy a few hours ago.", Oin agreed.

„I'm fine.", Thorin protested.

„Thorin Oakenshield" Either you go to bed volunteering or I will drag you to my bedroll and make you fall asleep by suffocating you with my tits!", Kaléa chided playfully.

Thorin smirked while the rest looked just shocked. „Is this suppose to be a threat? It sound more like a proposition, and a rather tempting one at that."

Now the female looked dumbfounded. „Never mind, do as you please.", she said flushed.

„And if I please to lay with you? With my face in your cleavage?"

„Thorin! Stop! For Mahal sake, what's gotten into you.", she laughed nervously. And the king boomed with laughter and after a moment the rest joined him. „I will never talk to you ever again. Now I see the family resembles.", she rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile.

—–

Bilbo was watching for the orcs. While Kaléa and the rest waited for him.

„How's your back, Léa?", Kili asked concerned.

„Fine. Gandalf did excellent work, as did Oin with my ankle."

„Good, you had us scared to death, young lady.", Fili scolded playfully.

„Wasn't planed, I swear!", she defended laughing.

„I certaintly hope so. It should never be part of a plan to be almost killed. That's stupid! And you are anything but stupid, beautiful.", Kili joked.

Then Bilbo ran towards them, obviously tansed. „How far is the pack?", Thorin asked impatiantly.

„No more then a few leagues. Bue we have another problem."

„Did someone see you?", Gandalf asked worried.

„No? NO!"

„See? I told you! Quick and quiet…" Gandalf and the dwarves complimented the hobbit ignoring his protest.

„Would you idiots just shut up for one second and listen to him!", Kaléa hollered annoyed. „So what were you saying?", she asked Bilbo once the others calmed down.

„Someone else was there…"

„Like a bear?", Gandalf interrupted.

„Well… y – yes, how…"

„You know of this creature, Gandalf?", Thorin asked skepticaly.

„There is a house nearby. We could seek refuge there.", he ignored the question.

„Who's home? Friend or foe?"

„Neither, he either help us or kill us."

„Do we have a choice?", Thorin asked defeated.

„Nope, let's go.", Kelaé chimed in and tried hard to cover her amused smile.

—–

They reached Beorn's home after running away from the giant bear. „What was that?", someone breathed.

„This is our host, Beorn. Sometimes he is a huge bear. And sometimes he is a great men.", Gandalf explained.

Kaléa laughed so hard it confused all of them greatly. „I think the lass is in shock.", speculated Oin worried.

„No, no. It's just… your faces. And Bombur…", she kept laughing.

„You find that funny?", Thrin asked annoyed.

„Beorn won't harm you. Not while you a befriend me. So be nice to me or I sick him at ya!"

A colletive "WHAT!?" „You know Beorn?", Gandalf asked shocked.

„We are…", she started but Kili interrupted.

„An old friend?", he smirked.

„He saved me me. He helped me after I got attacked by Azog."

„And why, prey tell, didn't you said something sooner?" Thorin was furious at her but she couldn't care less.

„You deserved a good scare.", she snickered.

„Ye little…", Dwalin barked and took steps towards her in a intimating manner but was hold back from his brother.

„Not funny.", Fili commented dryly.

„If he is your friend, why did he attacked us?", Bilbo wondered.

„He couldn't smell me while you were around me, he only smelled dwarves and well, he doesn't like your kin very much."

„Is this you way of telling us we stink?", Kili asked in mock offence.

„Terribly.", she confirmed amused.

„You not smelling of flowers yourself, Léa.", Fili shot back.

„Anyway, we are safe. I will speak with Beorn in the morning about it. With luck he won't be to cross with me."

„Unlike us right now, you mean?", Thorin challanged.

„Still worth it.", she shrugged.

—–

The next morning the company woke up. „Léa? Kaléa?", Fili called and looked for the female who was spleelping beside him and his brother. But she was gone.

„She is outside with Beorn.", Gandalf informed.

„What!?", the prince's gasped.

„Easy, lads. They seem to have a nice conversation. He even hugged her.", Balin reassured.

They looked out the window observing the two friends. They saw she turned to look at them gesturing them to come out. „There goes nothing.", Bofur chuckled nervously.

„Beorn, this are Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Fili, Kili…", she introduced all.

The huge skinchanger didn't seem to pleased. „Why I am not surprised you befriended a bunch of dwarves.", he growled.

„They are fun to have around. Now stop forrowing, you big teddy bear.", she chided.

The company covered their amusement. „I begged you to not call me that any longer.", Beorn said offended.

„Nah, to fitting. So, what about breakfast? What kind of host are you?", she tsked.

Beorn rolled his eyes. But complied.

—–

After breakfast and informing Beorn about the quest, the company relaxed in the garden. „Damn, I needed this break.", Kili sighed and laid on the gras. Arm behind his head.

„Yeah, getting new energie for the next battle.", Kaléa sat beside him and was picking uo the gras, throwing it at him.

„You mean the one against Smaug?", he asked eyes still closed.

„Yea, sure. That one too."

„You think there will be more?", Bilbo who leaned against a rock opposite them.

„Well, it's always safe to assume there will be more."

„How optimistic, sunshine.", Fili said sarcasticaly. He sat Kili's other side with a pipe in his mouth.

„Just realistic, sweetheart. I know how the world works."

„Would you finally stop this?", Kili asked irritated when some gras landed on his face.

„Make me.", she challanged. Kili tackled her down and tickled her sides. „Get off me!", she giggled.

„Nope, you started it. I warned ya!", the archer laughed.

„Fee! H – help me!"

„Nope, not getting involved.", he chuckled .

„Traitor!", she shrieked and suddenly the dwarf above her grunted in pain and she realised that her knee hit his chin. Hard. „Ooops."

„I kinda deserved it.", he murmured and rubbed his aching chin.

„No shit. And I deserved this one!", she announced and held up the rune Dis gave her son. Grinning widely.

„How…?", he gasped and stood up to snatch it back but the female was faster. „Give it back!"

„Make me."

„Oh, you asking for trouble, gorgeous.", he smirked deviously.

„Hey, Léa! I'm here!", Fili called behind his brother and the dunedain threw it to him.

„Traitor.", Kili now commented.

„Sorry, brother. To tempting to resist. Bilbo, catch!", the blonde said to the hobbit and he caught the rune. And so they continued their little game.

„Ya teach 'im!", Bofur cheered.

—–

„Shadow! There you are. I missed you, buddy.", Kaléa said happily when her horse approached her when she and the men made themselved ready to leave.

„But where is Spirit? Havent seem him since the rain started after Rivendale.", Kili wondered.

„No, idea. He will probably show up eventualy.", Kaléa replied.

„You think he is okay?", Bilbo asked.

„Ah, I don't worry. Some sexy female caughed his attention, for sure.", she laughed and hoped on the black horse.

They reached the border of Mirkwood. „Let the ponys return to their master.", Gandalf ordered.

„The forest seems… sick.", Bilbo said quietly.

„Because it is. I hatw this place.", Kaléa hissed.

„You've been here before?"

„Unfortunatly. Let's not talk about it."

„Not my horse!", Gandalf voice boomed.

„You leaving again?", Thorin asked irritated.

„I wouldn't if I didn't have to. Stay on the path. Don't touch the river and don't let the forest fool you. Hold onto Kaléa. She knows the way.", he said and rode away.

„I know the way? The old men is kidding right? This forest will fuck me again!", the female shouted angrily.

„What you mean by that?", Thorin asked.

„You'll see. Come on, we waste time.", she sighed defeated.

—–

They got caughed by the elves after beeing rescued from the spiders. The men were weary since they haven't seen Kaléa amongs them. They heard Kili shout out. A spider approached him. „KILI!", Fili panicked but an elf held him back.

An arrow hit the beast and it died. But more came. A redheaded she – elf fought some off. „Give me a Dagger!", Kili, called to her.

But she ignored him. The spider was just two feet away from her. Out of the blue Kaléa came out of no where and jumped on the spiders back and killed it with another arrow. All eyes landed on her and she stood in front of the archer. Her weapon aimed at the strangers.

„Away from my friends.", she demanded dangerously quiet.

„Hunter?", the redhead breathed.

„We were once friends, Tauriel. But I won't hasitate to kill all of you to protect them."

„You aren't suppose to return here, Hunter.", Legolas interjected

„I didn't plan to, believe me. If I would never had to see you all again I would've died happily.", she taunted annoyed.

„Please, be reasonable. Lower your bow and come with us. We won't harm you or your companions.", he pleaded softly.

„So, you can drag me to you maniac father? Oh no, princeling. No fuckimg way."

„Hunter!", Thorin called and she looked at him and he signalled her to give up.

„Let's not antagonize them further, shall we? We kinda outnumbered here.", Kili whispered to her.

After a hasitant moment she groaned and put all her weapons aside. „Fine. But that goes south, it's your ass, blondie!", she warned Legolas who nodded.

—–

Kaléa and Thorin were standing in Thranduil's throneroom, while the rest was imprinsoned. And the female was pissed. At the situation and herself. _Why did I let this happen?_

„So, here we meet again. The heir of Erebor and my betrothed.", the elf said smugly.

Thorin's eyes widened and starred at the dunedain. „I'm not your betrothed, you delusional imbecile. I rejected you, remember.", she spat.

He turned to her and stepped close to the darkhaired women, looking deep in her eyes. „And yet, you returned to me. I knew you would come to your senses, maleth."

„Don't dare call me that, Lýgion! (Son of snakes) Le fuion! (I hate you)"

„Ah ah. Hold your tongue, beloved. That's no way to talk to your king or husband.", he scolded half heartily.

„Mítho orch! (Kiss an orc) You are neither, princess!"

„Enough, I take you crossed Mirkwood for a reason. To reach Erebor before Durinsday? Well, since you brought me my wife back, I will offer my help!", he turned to Thorin.

„Help? Like you helped them in Azanulbizar or after Erebor was destroyed by Smaug? You don`t even now what that word means! You know no loyalty or love! You don`t even love your own child.", Kaléa shouted and she got a hard slap across the face from the elf.

Thorin growled outraged and wanted to charge but the guards held him back. „You dare to harm a female, you disgusting worm!", he barked.

„What else you expect from someone like him?", the women chuckled humorless.

The elf observed the scene with great interest. „Well then, take her to her beloved dwarves.", he ordered his guards. And Kaléa followed silently.

Thorin looked after her struggling to keep composure. „I see how it is.", suddenly Thranduil commented amused.

„What?"

„The witch echanted yet another king. The sirens song is just to tempting, isn't it?", he smirked.

Thorin didn't said anything to this, just glared.


	7. past

„Lass! What happened? Where is Thorin?", Balin asked when he saw her.

But she didn't answer, she didn't even looked up, when she was pushed into the cell. She let herself fall against the bars sliding down defeated.

„Hunter!" „What happened?" „What's wrong?" „Did they hurt you?", question after question but no answer. „How do you even know them in the first place, girl?", Gloin asked curiously.

„I OWE YOU NO EXPLANATION!", she shouted and hid her face in her hands, crying. Her knees up to her chest.

The company was stunned and worried, she never raised her voice like that to them. Something was terribly wrong.

—–

Thorin was imprisoned as well. „Did he offer something?", Balin asked without any hope.

„Yes, I told him : ish kakhfê ai'd dur – rugnul! To him and all his kin."

„Then there is no hope.", Balin sighed.

„There is one small hope.", Thorin encouraged speaking of Bilbo. Then he heard Kaléa sob. „You owe us an explaination, lass.", he addressed her.

„Do I?", she whispered.

„No, but don't you trust us? We are family!", Bofur said softly.

„Not after I tell you."

„Bullcrap! We will always love you, no matter what.", Kili dismissed.

„After I recovered from Azog I went to Laketown. But I didn't get there. This fucking forest. I was wondering there for days, without food or water, much less sleep. I was a mass. Then there were the spiders, just like this time. Legolas, Tauriel and the rest rescued me. I stayed after that for a while.", she explained.

„Ye stayed even tho' ye know what that scum did?", Dwalin asked angrily.

„I didn't stayed for him. But for Legolas and Tauriel. We get along. And I wanted to help them against the spiders. I didn't play to remain. Just a few weeks, maybe a month or two and then go my merry way…", she trailed off gulping.

„But Thranduil stopped you?", Thorin guessed.

„He fancied me, for whatever reason. I let him know how I feel about him from the start. But maybe he is just into this kinda thing. He asked for my hand, I obviously refused. So he imprisoned me in this very cell, for… I don't know how long. I stopped eating, I was so done. I knew I couldn'r escape, so…"

„So, you rather wanted to die.", continued Balin for her.

„Yes, but I got out. I can't tell you how. It's not an option this time anyway. On my way out I encountered this asshole. He wanted to bring me back to my cell but my willpower returned and I fought him. Snapped his Dagger and stucked it in his ribs and ran. I ran as far as I could untill I collapsed. The next thing I remember is waking up in the home of a family in Lakedown. I swore myself to never come near this place ever again. I'm sorry for not telling, but I just wanted to forget."

„Oh, dearie. There is nothing to apologise. We are so sorry for what happened to you. It's horrible.", Balin said softly.

„You deserved better. I will have his head for what he did. And for slapping you earlier.", Thorin agreed.

„He slapped 'er? Oh, this little…", Dwalin yelled furious.

„Harming a female? This is low even for him.", said Nori.

„He is a dick.", Kaléa shrugged and some men snickered.

„Right on.", Dwalin ave a thumbs up.

—–

Kaléa was siting in her cell, bored out of her mind. „Naethen, mellon.", Tauriel said remorseful.

„You would've let him die!", the other female exclaimed.

„No, I wasn't! You were just faster then me."

„Yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm just so… tired of this all."

„I know, I wish I could help, but…"

„No, you helped enough already. I won't get you into more trouble."

„You just giving up?", the she – elf asked unbeliving.

„What more can I do?", she played along but she knew that the redhead knew her better. But she had to be quiet about it.

„Tomorrow shall be brighter."

Kaléa nodded and Tauriel smiled her good bye and went to Kili. _Ugh, yeah. You old heartbreaker._ After a while she still watched Kili and Tauriel talking and then Legolas stepped into her view. But he was also looking at the two.

„ **This hurts, doesn't it**?", she asked in sindarin.

„ **Pardon?** ", he turned to her.

„ **Seeing someone you love so deeply, longing for another. Seeing their love bloom.** "

„ **You have feelings for this dwarf.** " It was more of statement then a question.

„ **I didn't said that.** ", she rolled her eyes.

„ **You implied it. And your eyes tell me everything I need to know.** ", he smirked.

„ **You think you know me so well, hm? Well, sorry to break it to you, blondie. But you don't And don't pretent you do. So, what do you want?** "

„ **Did you have to anger my father like that? You could've offered a deal. You could be on your way to Erebor right now.** "

„ **Bullshit. There is not negotiation with Thranduil. Just bow to his every whim. And neither me nor Thorin will ever do that.** ", she dismissed.

„ **You are as stubborn as any dwarf. You fit with them well.** ", he laughed.

„Thanks.", she now spoke in westron.

—–

Kili jumped out the barrel and fought the orcs to get to the ladder. „Are you out of your mind?", Kaléa yelled. _Should I save him? Shit!_ She was in a dilemma.

And then Elrond's voice popped up in her head. _You may have the power to change the story. But be careful, not every choice you would like to make is the right one. Choose wisely._

„Shit.", she hissed.

The elves joined the fight and Kaléa couldn't take it anymore. She climed up and helped Kili. But she couldn't save him from the Morgul arrow. „KILI!", Fili shouted.

„Damn it." The dunedain ran up and pulled the ladder and helped the injured dwarf to his barrel.

„Hunter!", she heard Tauriel and Legolas scream. She turned but an orc knocked her with the pommel and she fall into the river.

„LASS!", Dwalin called and tried to catch her hand but she was out off reach.

Instead Thorin grabbed her wrist and pulled her up into his barrel. „You okay?", he asked.

„Yep, thanks.", she coughed.

—–

At the shore Kaléa gagged and puked behind a rock. „Kaléa?", Ori petted her back softly.

She stilled heaved but gave a thumbs up. „Water never agreed with me." A pained groan sobbered her and she ran to Kili. „Sit down, little wolf. I got ya."

„I'm fine, just a scratch.", he tried to wave off.

„I said : sit down, you stubborn oaf!", she hissed. She was so done at this point.

„I think the elves will distract them for some time.", Balin said.

„Not for long. We need to move on.", Thorin barked.

„Thorin! Kili is badly wounded. Listen to Balin, we are safe for now. Let me at least bind this shit up.", the dunedain snapped.

„Fine, you have two minutes."

Ori was empting his boots from water, but he heard someone from behind. An arrow flew. All alarmed and Kili took a stone but the stranger shot it out of his hand. The dwarf looked intruiged.

„Do it again and I kill you.", the person warned.

„For fucks sake, Bard. Stop parading here! Don't forget it was me who taught you that one.", the female exclaimed exasperated.

„Kaléa?", the men asked surprised.

„The very one, now if you would please stop attacking my friends.", she scolded.

„Is there someone in all Arda who doesn't know you?", Bilbo asked amused.

„Not that I know of. Bard we could need your help.", she addressed the men.

„How?"

„Those a merchants from Ered Luin, I'm helping them to go to Erebor. But we had complications.", she explained.

„And I take it it has something to do with the Mirkwood elves.", he mused.

„You know my relationship with them. Or their relationship with dwarves. Don't know why I ever bothered, but I'm a helper. Anyway, we need some weapons and a quick way across. And you can provide us with both , right?"

He shook his head and looked apologalic at the female. „You know I like nothing more then to help you, Kaléa. After everything you have done for me and my family. But I don't know your friends and I can't get into more trouble. The kids need me."

She laid a hand on his arm. „I know, Bard. But I swear we won't get you into trouble. That's the last thing I want.", she said softly.

„We are willing to pay for it. Double.", Thorin interjected and squeezed himself between the old friends. _Hm, if I wouldn't know better, I would say he is jealous._ But she took a look at the other men and saw the same expression on them. _Oh, right. Dwarves are protective over their women._

„Fine. On it then.", Bard nodded.

—–

On the boat Kaléa looked anything but happy. „Léa? You okay?", Kili asked her eventually.

„Shouldn't be I asking you that, master arrow in knee.?", she joked.

„Yeah, brother you look like shit.", Fili said worried.

„Thanks.", the archer dryly replied.

„But you don't look any better, sunshine.", Fili, continued.

„Wow, you must be exremenly popular with the dams with your charme skills.", she deadpanned.

„You are rather green around the nose.", Bilbo chimed in.

„And you did threw up earlier.", Ori reminded.

„It's just… the water. I don't trust it.", she explained embarressed.

Now they all smirked amused. „Seasick? Really, lass?", Bofur laughed.

„You can face all the battles or other gruesome things of the world, but the motion of water brings you to your knees?", Gloin asked unbelieving.

„Quiet you!", sha warned weakly.

„Here, hate if you would puke in my boat. Again.", Bard interjected and gave the female some leaves.

She took it and chew on them. „Thanks, and you didn't had to mention that."

He chuckled and took his coat off, wrapping it around her shoulders. „Your lips are turning blue.", he pointed softly and rubbed her back.

She nodded her thanks and sat beside Kili, resting her head on his shoulder. „How's you leg?", she whispered and laid her hand carefully above the wound.

„Don't worry about it, sweetling. I'll be fine.", he reassured her but she knew better.

„You said earlier that you taught Bard to shoot like that.", Nori asked curious.

„Yep, I knew him when he was just a little boy. He looked up to me.", she smiled to the bargemen who returned her smile.

„And now my children idealize you. Especially after the thing you did with Alfrid."

„Who's that?", Dori asked.

„The right hand of the mayor. Sneaky rats. Both of them", she answered and gagged.

„Not on me!", Kili exclaimed. And they laughed.

„What did you do?", Bilbo interrupted.

„Well…", Kaléa rubbed her neck.

„She hanged him on a pillar on his underwear, which was the only thing he wore.", Bard answered instead and chuckled along the others.

„He rubbs me the wrong way. He had it long coming.", she defended but couldn't hold a little giggle at the memory.

„Damn, remember me to never piss ye off.", Dwalins said.

„Watch out!", alarmed Thorin when it looked like they gonna collide with a iceberg but Bard turned the boat around it. „Are you trying to drawn us?", he accused.

„If I wish to kill you, master dwarf. I wouldn't doint like this, I assure you."

„Children! Play nice.", Kaléa chided.

Balin was gathered coin from everyone. „Wait, I pay for it all.", the dunedain stopped. They looked at her stunned.

„You sure?", Fili asked.

She nodded and went to Bard to give him the money. „Gotta love the girl.", smiled Bombur warmly.

„Okay, get in the barrels.", Bard said when he approached them with the female. The company arched their eyebrows.

„Trust us. We have a plan.", Kaléa encouraged them and they agreed, more or less.

—–

„This is a shipment for empty barrels from the wooden realm. Not barrels full of fish.", Alfrid stopped them.

„I brought them for the people. And it's considered rude to reject a gift.", Kaléa stepped beside Bard.

„Oh… Hunter. O – of course. How very generous of… of you. As usual.", he stuttered nervously.

„Well, then. See ya later, I suppose.", she waved and they continued they journey.

„It's always a delight to see him squirm.", Bard snickered and nudged her with an ellbow.

„I know right. Disgusting weasle."

—–

„Da? Kaléa!", called Tilda delighted when they came home. She ran up to the women and hugged her.

„By Yavanna, when did you became so big, Tily!", Kaléa laughed.

„Kaléa, I knew would come visit us.", Sigrid hugged her next.

„Of course. I always do, little bird."

„Bain, get the dwarves.", Bad ordered.

„Dwarves?", the girls asked.

The dunedain grinned. „I brought some friends this time."

The men came out of the toilet, anything but happy and the children gave them blankets and tea. Kaléa meanwhile tried not to smile. But failed. „I hate you so much right now.", Nori growled.

„No you don't. Kili, you look pale and in pain!"

„As much as I appreciate you concern, sweetling. I'm fine, really.", he dismissed.

„Right, and I'm a goblins lover. Bard? Mind if I look into you medic stuff?"

„Go ahead, you know your way around here."

„What's up. You look like you seen a ghost.", Bilbo asked Thorin and the dwarves told him about the attack of Smaug, while Kaléa intentended to Kili's leg.

Authors Note : If you like to know more about Kaléa's past, tell me and I make some prequel to this.


	8. Heartbreak

Bard walked out the house to get the weapons. Thorin, Kili and Fili talked with each other.

„Are those dwarves really your friends?", Tilda asked Kaléa curiously.

„They more like my family, actualy."

„How long will you stay this time?"

Kaléa smile was full of sorrow. She petted her head. „Not for long, I'm afraid. As soon as your Da gives us the weapons we will leave."

The girl hanged her head sadly. „Father won´t like that, at all.", she commented.

The darkhaired women leaned her head slightly to the side. „Why's that?"

„He likes you, a lot. And we do too."

"TILDA! You can't just tell her that!", scolded Sigrid.

Kaléa was taken aback by this. „What? It's true. And you and Bain agree that Kaléa is like a Ma to us.", Tilda argued.

„Tily, honey. Listen carefully." The dunedain crouched in front of the girl. „It means the world to me that you kids feel that way. And I love you too. But love is complicated."

„But you like each other."

„Sometimes this is not enough. However your father and I may feel for each other is our business. And like I said, a complicated thing. Escpecially right now, okay?", Kaléa reasoned softly. The girl nodded disappointed.

„And when do you return here next?", Bain interjected.

„Don`t know, son. Soon I hope and then I will spend as much time with you as I can."

Bard came in and showed the weapons, but they were displeased with it. „This is a joke!"m someone exclaimed.

„Come on, guys. A weapon is only as good as the person that wields it.". Chimed Kaléa smugly.

„She is right, Thorin. We did with less already. Let's just take it and leave.", Balin agreed.

„No. You can't leave now.", Bard said.

„What you mean by thar?", Thorin narrowed.

„There are guards observing the house. You'll have to wait till nightfall.", he said and went out.

„We won't make it with this garbage.", Gloin growled and eyed the weapons.

„ **Well, there are a some decent ones in the armory.** ", sang Kaléa in Khuzdul.

The dwarves looked at her. „ **Do you know how to get them?** ", Thorin asked.

„ **I do. Woudln't be the first time I raided it.** ", she smirked.

„ **You are the best, I swear on my beard.** ", Fili smiled greatfully.

—–

The group was caugt. „Last time went smoother.", Kaléa deadpanned. As they were brought to the mayor.

„It seems we caught a bunch of thieving dwarves, sire.", observed Alfrid.

„Watch ye mouth! This is no coomon dwarf. This is Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain.", barked Dwalin and Thorin stepped forward.

Kaléa watched the pained expression of Kili and ignored Thorin's speech. „Hey, hold thight, handsome.", she whispered.

He smiled up at her. „Your so cute, when you are worrying over me."

"DEATH!", Bard exclaimed and Kaléa wondered which side she should take.

 _Bard is reasonable, but I can't just turn against my family. What should I do?_

„We don't even know you. Who would vouch for your word.", Alfrid challanged.

„I do!", Kaléa said an took few steps towards them. _Damn._ „Most of you know me, my reputation, my intentions. You know you can trust me! I know dwarves a considered to be rude, greedy and selfserving. But I habe travelled with these people for monts and I can tell you from personal experience that, nothing could be further from the truth. They are absolutly loyal, brave and honest. Sometimes painfuly so." She smiled at her friends and some snickered.

„And if there is one thing I learned in my long life is, that nothing weights more then the promise of a dwarf.", she looked at Thorin who bowed his head in gratitude. The company smiled touched.

„So, what say you?", the king turned to the mayor.

„WELCOME!", he boomed and the people cheered.

Kaléa looked over her shoulder in the disappointed face of Bard before he stormed off. „Come on, Kaléa. The mayor offers food.", Bilbo brought her back to reality.

„You guys go ahead. I join shortly.", she nudged.

—–

Kaléa approached Bard, who stood on the porch. „Bard?", she carefully called.

„I just want to protect my family.", he sighed.

„I know, I'm sorry for not backing you up there, but… I couldn't…", she trailed off and looked at the stars.

„I know, I don't blame you. I know you do the things you do for good reasons. Still, I rather have you stay here."

She put her hand on his shoulder, offering comfort. „You are right about Smaug. It could go bad, but that's exactly why I have to go. I could be the only one to prevent a disaster."

„You are always so modest.", he chuckled and turned to her.

„Anyway I should go back to the others before they miss me. Give the kids my best, should I not see you before we leave. I'll return as soon as I can.", she was about to leave but Bard grabbed her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to him. „Bard.", she breathed.

„Stay here tonight, please. Give me just this one night. That is all I'm asking… I…"

„Bard, please. Stop. I can't Not right now. Don't make this harder then it already is.", she pleaded and looked away.

Bard watched at their joined handa and sank his shoulders in defeat. Then he let her go. „It's this injured dwarf, right?"

She whirled around in surprise. „Beg your pardon?"

„It's obvious that you are deeply in love with each other."

„You ate mistaken. We are just friends. Besides, his heart already belongs to another."

He laughed but there was no humour in it. „I highly doubt that. But then again, you were always blind and deaf when it came to love. I think you two are the only ones that don't realise it."

She shook her head. „You are seeing things, my friend. „See ya around."

—–

The morning after the company gathered at the shore to continue their journey to Erebor. The people of Laketown applouded.

„Thorin? Bofur is missing.", Kaléa informed.

„His problem. We can't wait for him."

They stepped onto the boat. Then Thorin stopped Kili to join. „Not you. You are not coming."

Kili smiled, thinking his uncle joked. „What are you talking about? Of course I'm coming."

„Kili, your injured. Stay. Rest and heal. Once you did you can join." Thorin leaned his forehead against his nephews.

Fili argued with his uncle and decided to stay with his brother, as did Oin. Suddenly Kaléa jumped off the boat and walked up to them.

„No, Léa. You ain't staying. They need you. They are lost without you.", Kili tried to smile but failed.

The female caressed his cheek and realised that Bard and Legolas were right. _I guess I always knew I love him, but it's pointless. He is Tauriel's._ Her heart broke.

„You sure your…", she swollowed. Lost for word for the first time in her life.

„I join you shortly. After you did all the work so I can enjoy the pleasant things in life.", he joked ad leaned into her touch.

„You better or I swear on Durin's beard… should you not return to me… I'll…", she stuttered and a tear ran down her face.

Kili watched her intenely, taking the words in and… his lis pressed against hers. The kiss was full of love and desperation. The group smiled.

„Now, go.", Kili whispered aganst her lips and pushed her gently.

She nodded. „Go to Bard, he'll help you.", she suggested before she climed to the boat with Dwalin's assistence.

Kili kept eyecontact with his uncle and mouthed "keep her safe". Thorin nodded and joined the others.

There were off. „Wait!, Bofur called and watched them go. Then he turned to the other three, grinning like a idiot. „Hey, did you missed the ride too?" Kili collapsed.

—–

„Here Kaléa. I got them from Bard.", Bilbo said and gave her the leaves against her nausea.

„Oh, bless you, Bilbo. I love ya so much right now.", she kissed his cheek und took the leaves in her mouth.

„You should be telling that your One, not our burglar.", Nori mused.

The female smiled with a blush. „I shall, once he joins."

„About bloody time too. Ye were killin us with yer dancin around.", Dwalin said.

She raised an eyebrow. You all knew?"

„It was bloody obvious for us all, except you two.", Gloin confirmed.

And then coins were exchanged, „Don't tell me you made a bet about me and Kili." Kaléa rolled her eyes.

„It was a safe bet.", Balin happily took the money from his brother.

And just so you know, you have my blessings. I couldn't wish for a better wife for my nephew.", Thorin said softly.

„You are okay that he is courting a human?", she asked surprised.

„No, but you are no ordinary human. And I'm proud to call you family." Thorin touched his forehead with hers like he did with Kili earlier.

„Thanks, uncle."; she winked.

„I can`t wait for the wedding!", Ori said cheerily.

„And you will make some pretty pebbles.", Bombur agreed.

„Dis will be exstatic.", Balin joined.

„Wow, slow down. We aren't even officially courting yet.", interjected the women laughing. Holding her hands up.

„Eh, details.", Nori waved his hand dismissively.

„Interesting times are upon us."; Dori smiled warmly.

„Hey, look. Spirit!"m Bilbo called and pointed at the sky.

„Told ya, he'll come around.", replied Kaléa.

—–

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and the dwarves looked desperate.

„Let's wait. The map doesn't say which light. The day doesn't end with the sunset. Maybe it is the light of the last autumn moon.", Kaléa tried to raise their hope.

„This makes sense. Maybe she is right.", Balin smiled weakly.

„What do we have to lose?" Thorin was not convinced.

Then the light showed the keyhole. And the company gasped amazed. „Well, slap me sideways. The lass was right.", Gloin breathed stunned.

„Of course, I'm always right.", she said cockily. Then Thorin hugged her. „Thank you. If not for your intelligents I would've give up and missed the chance to see my home again. Our home.", he beamed.

„That's why I came. And all the butt saving of course.", she laughed and nudged him towards the door.

Thorin slowly opened the door and hasitantly stepped in. „I remember this halls, filled with the light of gold. Don't you, Balin?"

„Like it was yesterday.", the older dwarf teared up.

„Wish I could've seen it in all it's glory. We will rebuild and make it even greater though.", Kaléa whispered. _I sound like Trump._

„That we will.", Thorin smiled at her.

They looked at the carvings above the door. „What is that on the throne?", Bilbo asked.

„The arkenstone.", breathed Kaléa.

„That is why you are here.", Thorin said.

„You have to go to the treasury and search for the stone, without waking Smaug, preferably.", explained the female.

The hobbit swallowed nervously. „Show me the way."

The dunedain lad a hand on his shoulder. „You changed, master Baggins. Your bravery is admirably. I am proud to call you friend."

„Likewise, Kaléa. You taught me a lot."

„It was always there, I just showed you how to uncover it. Now, good luck. I have the greatest confidence in you.", she embraced him quick before Balin lead him to the treasury.


	9. Homecoming

„What have we done?", Bilbo breathed when Smaug attacked Laketown.

„Oh, Mahal. Kili! Fili!", Kaléa panicked.

„Kaléa, don't. We can't do anything.", Thorin grabbed her.

„It's our fault, Thorin. We doomed them all! Our friends. Your family. My One.", she whispered the last two words and cried bitterly. _I could've stopped this. Why didn't I do it? What if this time it has greater consequences?_

„They might already have left. And if not, we shall mourn them greatly.", Thorin replied.

„How can you be so fucking cold. Was reclaiming Erebor and this bloody stone really worth this?!", she snapped and starred him down.

„Kaléa…"

„NO! I promised them, it will be okay. I promised… shit…", she ran into the mountain and collapsed in a corner.

 _It's all my fault. I'm a moron. I shouldn't have come in the first place. I'm a failure. I'm so sorry._

—–

Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin reached Erebor. „You shall see your One in a few seconds again. Nervous?", Fili teased.

His brother just had a dreamy smile. „I can't wait to ask her and braid her hair." He raced in happily and the rest joined him laughing.

„Uncle? Kaléa!", Kili called for them. Searching.

„You have to go. I beg you.", Bilbo approchead them out of breath.

„Bilbo. What's wrong?", Fili asked worried.

„It's Thorin. He is not himself anymore. He didn't left the treasury for days. Without food, without sleep and Kaléa is so close to strangle him."

They ran to the treasury, ignoring the protesting hobbit.. What their saw shocked them. Thorin in his regal clothing and crown, muttering indoctrinated nonsense.

„Welcome my sister's son's, to the halls of EREBOR."

„It lokes like uncle, barely. But doesn't sound like him at all.", Kili commented perplexed.

„I'm telling you! He was like this since we came here. It's the gold, Balin says.", Bilbo explained.

„Where the others?", Bofur asked.

„Follow me."

—–

The dwarves greeted each other heartily. „Where is Léa?", Kili wondered and looked out for his love.

„I get her!", Ori announced and ran.

„She satayed away from Thorin and even us. She is blaming herself and was scared for you, lads. A broken heart is a horrible anf dangerous thing.", Balin said sorrowful.

„But she is well, right?", Kili was worried.

„Physically yes.", Dori responded.

„Kili.", they heard someone breath and all turned to the door, where Kaléa stood.

„Amrâlimê." Kili smiled widely. Both of them rushed into each others arms. The dwarf twirled her around a bit and Kaléa cupped his face and kissed him forcefully.

„Finally.", Fili laughed.

The couple leaned their foreheads against each other, looking deeply in the eyes of the other. Kili wiped her tears away. „I was so scared I lost ya.", she whispered.

„Now we are even, my love."

„I feel left out and very unloved.", Fili complained.

Kaléa snickered and embraced the blonde tightly. „My brave lion.", she cooed.

„Welcome to the family, little sister."

„Thorin lost it completely. He has his moments but… the dragonsickness… it got to him.", Kaléa muttered defeated.

„Is there no way to help him?", Kili asked hopeful.

„No, and believe me, laddie. We tried.", Balin sighed sadly.

„But I won't give up on him, I shall continue to try. I owe my friend and the kingdom this much.", Kaléa stated stubornly.

„See, that's why I love you.", Kili said.

Fili cleared his throat. „Brother. Didn't you forget something?", he mused.

„Oh, right! Léa. Since the moment I first saw you in Begend I was a goner. With each passing moment spend with you. I fell more and more in love with you. But how could I ever hope to win over your heart? That's why I didn't act on my feelings sooner and suffered in silence. But at Laketown, with the injury… I thought I won't make it. And I didn't want to die before I didn't felt your soft lips against mine."

Dwalin groaned disgusted and said something like "too much". His brother nudged him with his elbow into the side, shooting him a warning glare.

„Anyway, now that I know that you feel the same… I don't want to wait any longer and waste more time. So, I want to officially ask you if you would grant me the honour of courting you?", he asked and the dunedain smiled so much it was almost painful.

„Of course, amrâlimê.", she whispered and Kili beamed and kissed his women passionately. The others clapped and whistled.

„It will be difficult without a proper courting bead, though.", Thorin's voice popped up and everyone gaped stunned at the king.

He approached the couple with a warm smile, his eyes clear. „My father gave me this before the battle. I probably won't ever find my One anymore, but you have. And it would mean the world to me if you would plait it in my future nieces hair."

He put the bead in Kili's palm. He grinned at his uncle and his love. „Thank you, uncle. This means much."

Kaléa felt like her heart was gonna jump out of her chest. Balin and the rest were relieved that Thorin was himself again, at least at this moment.

„Bombur, go to the kitchen. Maybe there a some wine or ale in the cellar that we could drink and let's celebrate their union!", Thorin suggested and the others cheered.

—–

After their little party, Kaléa and Kili went to the royal chambers wing. Occupying one of the for themselves.

Kaléa jumped on the soft bed, bouncing on it. „Nice change.", she sighed content

The archer joined her enthusiastically. „Get used to it, amrâlimê. This is you life now.", he leaned above her.

She gave a dramatic sigh. „I guess I'll have to endure. The things we do for love.", she joked and Kili laughed heartily.

„True, first you get almost killed to save me and now you have to live in royalty. I appreciate it."

„You could make it up to me.", she challanged sensually.

He raised a interested eyebrow and grinned smugly. „Oh? Do you have something particular in mind?", he teased.

„Oh for Mahal's mercy, Kee. Kiss me right now or break off the courtship!", she warned playfully.

Kili barked out a laugh. „How could I resist such a lovely request?", he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Kaléa moaned slightly and deepend the kiss, earning a eager groan from her lover.

After some time of making out their broke off, unwillingly, in need of air. „Men lananubukhs menu.", Kaléa whispered lovingly and ran her fingers through his messy hair

„And I you, my angel.", He nuzzled his nose against hers.

„Would you like to braid my hair now, little wolf?"

„Gladly!", he exclaimed and they sat up. With Kili behind the dunedain. Combing her hair and braiding it, while whistling a familar tune.

 _Under a lovers sky,_

 _gonna be with you…_

Kaléa giggled as she sang along. „I love this song.", Kili admitted. „I like to think you sang it for me."

„'Cause I did."

„Do you have another song?"

„Sure, I know the perfect one!"

 _There's a calm surrender,_

 _to the rush of day._

 _When the heat of the rolling world,_

 _can be turned away._

 _An enchanted moment,_

 _and it sees me through._

 _It's enough for this restless warrior,_

 _just to be with you._

She tapped his nose and he wiggled it like Bilbo.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are._

 _It's enough for this wide – eyed wanderer,_

 _that we got this far._

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How's laid to rest._

 _It's enough to make and vagabonds,_

 _believe the very best._

They looked deep in each others eyes, caught in the moment.

 _There's a time for everyone,_

 _if they only learn._

 _That the twisting kaleidoscope,_

 _moves us all in turn._

 _There's a rhyme and reason,_

 _to the wild outdoors._

 _When the hreart of this star – crossed voyager,_

 _beats in time with yours._

Then Kili joined her in the refrain.

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _It is where we are._

 _It's enough for this wide – eyed wanderer,_

 _that we giot this far._

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_

 _How's laid to rest._

 _It's enough to make and vagabonds,_

„You right, it's perfect.", Kili complimented.

„Like this night before us?", she asked cheekily.

„You bet your sweet ass, it will.", he kissed the top of her head. „There. All done. Take a look."

She stand up and looked at his work, touching carefully. He made two braids at her sides, held together with the bead in the back. „Kili, it's wonderful. I had no idea you could do such great breaids."

„Just because I don't mine doesn't mean I'm bad at it.", he defented chuckling as she joined him on the bed again.

„I don't have a family bead to plait it in yours.", she said disappointed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. „Don't worry about it. You could make one, I'm sure one of the boys will love to help you with it."

She nodded. „For the moment one of your own will have to sufice. Theres no competition here yet."

„There'll never be, sweetling."

„Oh, I'm sure you have a lot of dams that are interested." Their laid down on their sides, facing each other.

„I guess. I'm the second in line to the throne after all.", he shrugged and his hand slowly disappeared under her tunic.

„And Tauriel will be heartbroken. I almost feel sorry for her."

Kili's eyebrows shot up in surprise. „Tauriel?"

„Oh, don't tell me you didn't noticed that she has feeling for you?", she rolled her eyes.

„Like I noticed your feelings, you mean?"

„Good point.", she surrendered her hand over his heart, feeling it beating.

„But, really? Tauriel? Ya sure?"

„Oh, yes. I thought you have feelings for her as well. And why not? She is georgous, brave, smart, confident…" Kaléa bit her lip nervously.

„So are you, Léa. And so much more." He took her hand from his chest and kissed it lovingly.

„I guess. But don't worry. I have a plan for her and a certain prince."

„So long as this prince isn't my brother, I don't care about it. All I care right now is to claim you as mine. To show you how much I desire you.", he purred and leaned over her. His eyes darkened.

„Show me, Kili. Claim me."

Kili brought his lips to her neck, licking and nipping at her flesh. „Your are mine and mine alone.", he growled in her ear.

„In this and next life, Kee. And your mine.", she breathed aroused.

„Always."


	10. Arguments

They searched for the arkenstone. Thorin was getting worse and Kaléa was losing her petience.

„Don't look so upset, sunshine. It doesn't suit you.", Fili said.

„I find that kind of sexy. As long as she is angry at elves, orcs or goblins though.", Kili commented.

I will shove my boot up the old badgers tight ass if he doesn't snapp out of his craze.", she hissed.

„I would actualy love to see that.". Dwalin chuckled.

„Maybe lover boy can break the curse. Like in a fairy tale.", Kaléa mused.

„Lover boy?", Bofur asked confused.

„Our dear burglar of course."

They break out in laughter. „You don't really think...", Nori snorted.

„I don't know. Just a feeling."

„Or your hope?", Balin teased.

„That too. They would make a great couple, I think.", Kaléa smiled at the thought.

„It would be quite interesting, I'll give you that.", Fili agreed.

„But uncle gave me his courting bead saying, he would never find his One.", Kili reminded and threw a coin over his shoulder.

„That doesn't mean anything. He could be denying his feelings, like we did. After all, he is a king and Bilbo a hobbit.", replied the female.

„True. Now that you pointed it out, I totaly shipping them.", Kili winked.

„They might need a little push though.", Kaléa responded thoughtful.

„Oh – oh- She is planing something! I'm in!", Fili exclaimed excited.

„Me too!", Kili raised his hand.

!Ah, fuck it. Count me in.", Dwalin growled but his eyes sparkled full of mischief.

„This shall be interesting.", Balin snickered.

„Less talking, more searching!", Thorin ordered.

„Oh, now I'm done with his shit.", Kaléa barked annoyed and stormed up to the king.

„Léa, don't.", Kili tried to stop her but too late.

„This will end badly.", Fili sighed.

„For Kaléa or Thorin?", Ori wondered.

„Uncle has no real chance against her.", Fili answered.

„Thorin!"

„What are you doing here? Go back there and find the stone."

„Go find it yourself if it's so bloody important to you! Instead of sitting on your hairy ass and shout at us."

„Your forgetting your place, girl.", he pointed his finger threatening at her.

„For fucks sake, Thorin. You don't need the arkenstone. That's not what makes you a great king. But your actions and strong will.", she reasoned softly.

„My people vowed to support the person who has the arkenstone, you know that."

„Well, that's bullcrap. Any fool can hold a damn stone. But that doesn't make him a king. You earned it through determination and passion."

„I appreciate your words, Kaléa. And I wish others would share your believes, but sadly it's not the case. I need this stone, niece.", his eyes filled with sadness.

„Fine, but stop the yelling. We ain't deaf, except Oin. I get a headache.", she pleaded and Thorin nodded smiling.

* * *

Thorin ordered to make a wall to protect the treasure from the people of Laketown.

„This is absolute bullcrap!", Kaléa sweared.

„Yeah, but what can we do about it? He won't listen to anyone.", Bilbo replied.

„Knock him on the head is no option, right?", she asked hopeful.

„No.", the hobbit answered firmly.

„Diplomacy didn't work either.", Balin sighed.

„Kaléa . Bilbo. Stop yapping and help.", Thorin harshly interrupted.

„No!", the female snapped.

He whirled around to face her furiously. „What did you just say?"

„You promised this people help. And after they lost everything, thanks to us, you just abondaning are no better then Thranduil."

A slap! The company gasped shocked. Kili stepped between them and Fili tired to prevent his brother to kill their uncle.

Thorin seemed to realise what he just did. Looking back and forth at the female and his own hand in utter horror. „Kaléa... I'm so sorry... I don't know what..."

„Don't even try! You'll do good to stay away from her or so help me.", Kili warned angrily.

Kaléa put a comforting hand on his shoulder, calming him dow slightly. „It's alright. He didn't mean to. I provoked him."

„That's no excuse, Léa. He hit you! It's the biggest crime to dwarves."

„He is right. I'm deeply ashamed. I can understand if you two can't forgive me...", Thorin bowed his head.

„That's not the important thing right now. The point of the wall and the people of Laketown remains.", she waved off.

Thorin opened his mouth to respond, but Ori ran towards them. „Bard is here.", he announced.

Thorin nodded and went to the mountain. „The sickness gets worse. Normally he would never raise his hand against a women. Never!", Balin said still shocked.

„No sane dwarf would.", Dwalin grumbled.

„Maybe this wakes him up.", Kaléa hoped.

„Not for long, I'm afraid.", Bilbo shook his head defeated.

* * *

„I can't believe him!", Fili hollered frustrated.

„Calm down, my lion prince. Nothing we tried seemed to help. I'm on my wits end.", Kaléa played absently with her hair.

„There must be a way to make him see what he is doing. There must be!", exclaimed Kili.

„We did everything we could.", his love tired to calm him.

„What about a kiss from his true love? Like in a fairy tale.", Kili suggested.

His One and his brother looked at him as if he has completely lost his mind. „Kee, I was jesting about this whole thing."

„No, no. I mean, I know. But it could still work. Who knows, crazier things happened already."

 _Like falling in a different world._

„Kili, your my brother and I love you, but your full of shit."

„What harm could it do? What else to do?", the archer pressed.

„Amrâlimê, knock it off before I am forced to hurt you."

He sat between them defeated. „I just hate it, to not be able to do anything."

Kaléa laid her hand on the side of his face. „I know, love. Bot that's where we at right now."

„I don't want to lose him. He was like a father to us...", slowly his eyes teared up.

Fili wrapped an arm around his younger brother. „We won't. I promise you that."

„Come on, let's return to the others. Food should be ready.", Kaléa changed the topic.

„I'm not hungry. I'll go lay down earlier.", Kili sighed sadly.

„Alright, come on."; Kaléa stood up and offered him a hand.

„No, you can go. I'll be fine."

„I don't have much appetite either. It has been a long stressful day.".

Kaléa and Kili laid on the bed. The female stroke the archers hair in a smoothing manner.

„I'm glad to have you, you know? I would break under these circumstances if you wouldn't be there for me.", he murmured int her cleavage since he rested his head on her chest.

„Your never alone, Kee. None of us is. We got each other.", she pressed a soft a soft kiss on his forehead.

„I can't wait to introduce you to my mother. She's gonna love you. She always wanted a daughter."

„Balin told me a little about Dis, she seems to be great.", she smiled.

„She is. She lost her One when I was but a babe. She did had Thorin's support., still... you know us. We are quite the handful.", he told with adoration.

„She did a great job raising you and Fee. As did Thorin. I look forward to meet her too."

„He'll be better, right?", suddenly the archer asked and looked up at her through his long lashes.

„Yes. I'm sure of it. Greater wonders happened. Like a dwarf that found his One in a human.", she smiled reassuringly.

He grabbed her hips and turned her on top on him, smirkling mischievously. „Good point there, beautiful. But what a wonder it would be if a human and a dwarf merry and start a family."

„Sounds like a dream come true to me. But you know that the second thing might won't be possible, right?", she bit her lips.

Kili kissed the tip of her nose. „I know, but we can't know for sure. Never before did a dwarf fell in love with an other race. I'm for one am eager to try it though and find out.", his eyes darkened with lust and his voice became huskier at the end.

Now the dunedain smiled sensually. Her hand slowly opening this tunic. „Same here, handsome. Now, come here."

„Kaléa? Thorin wants to speak with ye.", Dwalin told her when their had breakfast.

„Doesn't sound too promising.", Kili commented.

„Is he himself?", Kaléa asked.

The warrior shrugged his shoulders. „Hard to tell, lass."

„Be careful, love.", Kili warned worried.

„I got it, little wolf."

„You wanted to speak with me?", Kaléa approached the king in the treasury.

„Yes, please. Come closer.", he smiled happily.

„You seem pleased. Did yu found the stone yourself?"

Thorin chuckled. „Sadly no, but I had a great idea."

She crossed her arms and gloated. „You and a great idea? No such thing." she joked and her uncle laughed.

„Thank you, for your vote of confidence, dear niece. You gonna love it, I promise."

„Now you got my attention."

He turned to her with a white necklace. „Do you know what that is?"

„That's the necklace from pure starlight. The very thing Thranduil desires the most.", she answered.

„Precisely. The perfect piece for a brave, beautiful princess.", he said ans looked at her expectently.

Her grey eyes widened. „Thorin. That's too much. I never wanted any of this."

„I know. You risked your life and never expected anything in return. Only drove by love. It's the least I can do for all you have done for us."

She was deeply touched. „Your friendship is all the reward I need."

He smiled. „I still like you to have it, please. As a token of appreciation and as an apology."

„Thorin...", she softly tried to argue but the king interrupted her gently.

„Think of it this way. It would piss Thranduil off to see the women who rejected him wearing his beloved jewels.", he smirked mischievous.

„Now we are talking!", she exclaimed enthusiastically and Thorin laughed out loud.

Kaléa turned with her back to him and put her hair up. Thorin putting the necklace on her neck. She turned around and smiled at him.

„Absolutely breathtaking. And it goes greatly with your courting braid."

„Thank you for everything, uncle."

Thorin took the dunedain into a loving embrace.

* * *

„Wow, Léa. You look great.", Fili said when the female returned.

„Is this...", Balin asked carefully.

„It sure is. He is himself at the moment."

„You look like a true princess. A queen even.", Bofur comlimented.

„Whoa... don't get ahead yourself. Princess? All fine and good. Queen? No, thanks.", Kaléa laughed with a hands up.

„Your the queen of my heart, amrâlimê.", Kili whispered and took her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

„Cheesy sob. Still love you though.", she winked giggling.

„Ugh, I go 'fore ye two lovebirds make me sick.", Dwalin growled and stormed to the treasury.

„Your just jealous.", Kili shouted after him.

„No, he's right. Your sickening sweet sometimes.", Fili agreed jokingly and went after the warrior.

„Are we really?", Kili asked Kaléa.

„No, just you, laddie.", Gloin snickered.

„Oi, like your any better with Iga. I swear, the old ass is worse then any lovesick, drunk elven poet.", Oin interjected.

„Enough, enough. Let's give the couple a rest and go continue the search, as long as Thorin has a good modd.", Balin calmed them down.

„Let them talk. I'm too happy to care about their teasing.", Kaléa said to Kili and kissed his cheek.

„Yeah, me too.", he beamed.

„Um... I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, friends, but...", Bilbo stuttered nervously behind them.

„You do no such thing, What do you need?", Kaléa asked him kindly.

„I'm wondering what you would do if you would find the stone, Kaléa."

She leaned her head slightly to the side and Kili raised an eyebrow. „Giving it to Thorin? What question is that?"

„Balin said that it could make everything worse.", Bilbo licked his dry lips.

„What else should we do? He won't stop.", Kili argued.

„Why did you asked in the first place? Did you find it?", Kaléa asked accusing. Knowing the truth. _I hate to make him squirm like that, but I have to keep my reputation._

The hobbit fidgeted with his pocket. „W – what? No! I swear."

„Well, good then.", Kili petted his shoulder and joined the others.

„Bilbo, I know your lying. You found it, right?", the darkhaired women asked him quietly as soon as Kili was out of hearing reach.

He looked guilty at her. „Yes. I had it the whole time."

„Then go to Bard. Tell him to use it as a bargain offering for the promised part of the riches."

He looked at her stunned. „Are... are you sure?"

She nodded. „Go tonight."

„What about Thorin?"

„Don't worry about him. I manage him. I got your back."

„Thank you, Kaléa. You are a true friend."

„And you too. He means a lot to ya, hm?", she asked teasingly.

He had a confused expression. „Excuse me?"

The dunedain chuckled. „Oh, come on! And they say Kili and I am blind. There is something there between you both."

„You think he...", he trailed off. Realising his error.

„As I thought. And yes, I think hre returns your feelings. We could use it. Love is the greatest power in the world. Maybe you can heal him."

Bilbo looked at his feet. „I don't know..."


	11. War

They still searched for the stone. „This is getting boring.", Fili complain.

„No, shit.", Kili agreed.

„Well, that's how it is.", Kaléa snapped. Her mood was foul.

„Ye alright there, lassie?", Dwalin asked worried.

 _Except for the fact that we are wasting time, because the damn stone is in the hands of a hobbit? Wonderful._

„Just sleepy and hungry.", she said instead. _Well I am actualy._

„Wanna take a break, amrâlimê?", Kili stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

„Thorin won't allow it.", she argued.

„Don't care. Your wellfare is my priority. No one will stop me in this."

„I'm fine, love. Really."

He didn't seem convinced and wanted to protest. „Leave it, kid. No point fighting with your One. Believe me, you can't win.", Gloin stopped him.

„Your wife really has your balls, doesn't she?", Nori laughed.

„Laugh it up. Let's see how clever you are once you found your One.", the redheaded dwarf growled.

„But she s so pale.", Bilbo interjected.

„I'm always pale. It's called complexion.", the female waved off.

„Stubborn women.", Kili rolled his eyes.

„Need to keep up with my chosen kin.", she winked.

„Indeed. I wouldn't be surprised if one of your parents was a dwarf. Even if I never heard about such a thing before you both.", Balin chuckled.

„She might as well may be. No one knows who her parents are... or were.", Bofur said.

„This would explain a lot, for sure.", Fili agreed.

Then Kaléa collapsed. „Léa!", Kili panicked and everyone ran up to her.

„What's going on?", Thorin asked irritated.

„Kaléa passed out!", Bilbo yelled.

Thorin ran down to them immediately. „What's wrong with her?", he asked worried.

„Let me to her and I can tell you.", Oin barked annoyed and tried tio push his way throgh the fussing dwarves.

„Whoa, my head. I feel like I had too much elven wine.", Kaléa murmed. Her tobgue felt heavy and numb. Her head throbbed painfully.

„You alright, amrâlimê?", Kili asked who held her head on his lap.

„Yep, just light headed. I think I had too little to drink and too little sleep, thanks to you.", she smirked up to him.

„You seduced me, temptress.", he responded cheekily. „And as I remember you didn't complain much about the lack of sleep."

„Too much information!", Bilbo exclaimed blushing.

„Well, then. As much as I'm glad you two are already working on continuing the Durin line. You should give yourself more rest. At least for now.", Oin shook his head amused.

„I must say, little brother. I didn't know you could braid at all. But it looks great. Not as good as mine, but Kaléa'd pretty face makes up to it.", Fili teased.

Kaléa laughed, while Kili pushed his brother from the bed.

„Okay, okay... got it.", the blonde laughed along and sat again beside the female.

„Alright, beautiful. Tell us something we don't know about you yet.", Kili turned to his lover.

„Yes. What about the prank these elven twins spoke about?", Fili asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes. „Curse your memory. Fine. It has been my like twentyfifth birthday. Ell and Roh challanged me into a drinking game. You must know, elven wine is very potent and you know how little I can manage."

„I remember your drinken state fondly.", Kili grinned.

„And I was just tipsy back then."

„Really? Damn! Then I'm almost to find out how you are when you dunk off your ass.", Fili whistled.

„You never gonna. Be thankful for it. It isn't pretty. That time, lord Elrond had a guest. The king of Gondor, Arathorin. Well, I ran from my room to the dining room singing and dancin', I climed on the table and started to undress myself. Ada and Lidnir tried to stop me, but... anyway, somehow I found myself on the kings lap. Naked.", she continued embarressed.

The brothers laughed. „Mahal. I see where this is going.", Fili wheezed.

„I don't know if I should feel sorry fot the men or not.", Kili commented.

„I started to flirt with him. Horribly, I'm told. And then I... threw up all over the poor guy, before passing out."

The boys where in histerics. „You puked on a king?", Fili said between laughs.

„Oh, my love. You are incredible.", Kili kissed her lips soundly.

„Ugh... I was humiliated. Thankfully the kind was nice and forgave me. Ada punished the twins and I got them for it as well, of course.", she let herself fall into the soft pillows with a sigh.

„How?", they asked.

„A story for another time. Now I need some rest.", she yawned.

„Right. Doctors order and all.", Kili agreed and shooed his brother out.

„Yeah, so keep it in your pants tonight, Kee.", Fili warned playfully.

Kaléa went to the treasury. „Thorin?"

The dwarvenking turned to her with a blank expression. „Yes?"

„You do realise you are making a great mistake right now?", she asked sarcastically.

„What are you on about?"

„We need to help Bard and the others. You promised! I promised it, I fucking vouched for your word and now we leave them to their misery?"

„Now they know what my kin has been through all these days.", he just coldly responded.

„You can't be for real! They did nothing to you!", the female exclaimed angrily.

„But neither did they did anything for us."

„You acting ridiculous. Like a prepubertal child!"

„Hold your tongue, girl! I am still your king!", he warned.

„Then fucking act like one! I don't recognise you any longer! None of us do. We are afraid for and of you, why can't you see what you have been become. You just like these you despise.", Kaléa tried to talk sense to him but Thorin didn't even seem to listen.

„Go back to work.", he just growled.

She laid her hand on his arm. „I would always follow the order of my king, but not the one of a madmen.", she whispered sadly and ran off.

„I AM YOUR KING!", he yelled after her but she just ignored him.

„Lass? You seem troubled.", Balin's soft voice came behind her, while she looked out over the ruins of Laketown.

„He's gone, Balin. The Thorin we knew is no more.", she sighed defeated.

He sat beside her on a rock and petted her knee comforting. „I feared that. I don't know what to do either right now."

„Fili is second in line. We should support him and show Thorin that we won't help him further with his bullcrap.", she offered.

„No one will turn against him, dear. Especially not his nephews. You can, but not us."

„I know. Just thinking out loud. But I can't just stand by and watch him doom your all. He's gonna drive us to war, to our death, you know that." Her grey eyes got misty.

„Then we will fight for him."

„How far are you guys willing to sell yourself for loyalty, when he doesn't do the same for you?", she snapped annoyed.

Balin shook his head. „You don't understandm dearest. That's just what we are."

„Stubborn dwarves! Then I shall stand beside you. I rather die alongside my family."

The old dwarf looked at her surprised and then leaned his head on her shoulder. „Thank you, Kaléa. We will never forget that."

Bard, Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood were standing before Erebor's doors. Thorin shot an arrow in warning. „The next one will lend between your eyes.", Thorin warned Thranduil and the dwarves cheered.

„We came to offer an bargain, Thorin, king under the mountain.", Bard said.

„A bargain? There is nothing you can offer that I want.", Thorin snorted sceptically.

„I beg to differ.", Bard replied and held up the arkenstone.

The dwarves gasped. „How you came by this? The arkrenstone is our right posession!", Kili yelled agrily.

„That's a trick. The stone is still in this mountain.", Thorin barked.

„No, it's not. I found it and gave it to him.", Bilbo interjected. All eyes turned to the hobbit shocked.

„What did you just said?", Thorin demanded quietly.

„I took it as my fourteenth part. I may be a thief, but an honest one."

Thorin ordered his men to throw him over the wall, when day disobeyed he grabbed him himself. Then Kaléa pulled him back by his collar and stood between them. „Get out my way. He deserved nothing less."

„Then I did deserve it too. I told him to bring it to Bard. I saw no other way to safe you from yourself.", she said calmly.

„Léa! No!", Kili breathed.

Thorin took two stepps backwards, with open mouth and shook his head disbelieving. „I trusted you. Like no one before. You traitor!" He grabbed her courting braid and pulled the bead out with some of her hair.

„Don't hurt my burglar and my freind. Return them back to me if you don't like them!", Gandalf's voice boomed.

„Go, before I change my mind. Curse wizards, never again I will deal with them or shirerats. Or human scum.", Thorin growled.

Kaléa and Bilbo let a rope down and Bilbo climbed down first. „Amrâlimê.", Kili called and stood beside the dunedain. „Please?", he pleaded with tears in his eyes.

The darkhaired women caressed his face and shook her head. „I'm so sorry. I had no choice."

„I know."

„Everything will be fine. We'll shall see each other again.", she promised and slid down the rope.

„Your not making a great king right now, are you, Thorin?", Gandalf said disappointed.

„So, what say you. Will you have peace or war?", Bard asked the king.

A raven landed on Thorin's shoulder and he looked down at the men with determination in his eyes. „I will have war."

„Wonderful.", Kaléa sighed dryly. Behind them a bunch of dwarves. „Of course now the cavalry arrives.", she rolled her eyes.

„Dain Ironfoot, Thorin's cousin.", Gandalf explained.

„How is he?", Bilbo asked.

„I always thought Thorin to be the more reasonable one.", Gandalf answered.

„Great, we are fucked.", Kaléa swore annoyed.

„Now would you please just sod off!", the dwarf on the pig said to Bard and the elves.

„Charming fellow. It's fitting he rides as damn pig.", the female commented.

„What are we suppose to do now?", Bilbo asked anxoiusly.

„I don't know about you, but I'm gonna kick some ass.", Kaléa replied and stormed to the dwarves. „Hey, footie! Get your shit together, you don't even know what's going on, dumbass! Are least your cousin has the dragonsickness as an excuse for his crazy behaviour. What's yours?"

The dwarf scowled at her. „Ye watch ye mouth, women. You have no part in this anyway."

„No part? Where were you cowards when your king was reclaiming your home, fighting against orcs, dragons and goblins alike? I have saved his ass more times then you all together!"

„Kaléa, leave it. It's not worth it.", Gandalf calmed her down and laid his hand on her shoulder.

„Ye listen to the old men, lassie. A women in battle, laughable."

„You know what is laughable? Youe fucking existense!", she barked and took her sword ins her hand.

„Kaléa. Don't provoke them. Put it back.", Gandalf chided.

„I had enough of dwarves for a fucking lifetime anyway. It's no longer my fight."

„Damn right, now out of the fucking way or you end like those pointears.", Dain warned.

The dunedain shook her head defeated. „You gonna regret your words soon enough, just you watch. YOU ALL WILL!", she shouted and whirled around also addressing the elves and Thorin.

A horn was blown. „Was that...", Bilbo whispered scared.

„Azog and his minons are joining our little party. Good I need to get to work my frustration and anger out.", the female smirked sardistic. _Not this time, Azog. This time the line of Durin will not fall. Not while I live._


	12. Surprises

Kaléa fought alongside the elves and dwarves against the orcs. An orc knocked Dain down and was about to strike him down. But the dunedain sliced it's head off before. The dwarf looked stunned at her.

„No gratitude needed.", she said sarcastically and offered her hand.

„Thanks, girl.", he breathed and she helped him up. „Sorry, for earlier."

„Think nothing of it, I have dealt with your kind for long enough now. You and your cousin should really learn to think before you open your mouth, though. It will save you from apologising all the time.", she smirked and continued to kill orc after orc with her arrows.

„Hmpf... ya something else, lass. I think I like ya."

„Sorry, buddy. Already spoken for.", she joked and threw a knife in the throat of another enemy.

„Lucky bastard.", Dain chuckled and joined the fighting again.

The horn of Erebor was blown and the wall has been destroyed. Kaléa turned around with a smile. „Finally, he has come to his senses."

The company of Thorin Oakenshield ran towards them with raised weapons and a earth shuddering battlecry. _Not gonna lie, that's kinda hot._ And her friends joined the battle with force.

„LÈA!", she could hear someone scream but couldn't idnetify if it was Kili or Fili. While she looked for them she missed the orc that pried on her. Before it could raise it's sword an arrow hit his chest and someone cut it in half.

„Since when do you let yourself distract like that?", her rescuer mused and she recognised Thorin's baritone voice.

„Thorin! Your back!"

„Look, little one. I know nothing I can say will be enough to make up for what I did and said, but I'm so terribly sorry and...", he started ashamed but was interrupted by a crushing hug from the female. It took him guard competely.

„That wasn't you, uncle. I'm just glad your yourself again.", she whispered in his neck.

Thorin smiled relieved and clunched on her for dear life. „Hey! That's my betrothed!", Kili's voice exclaimed playfully.

„I plan to do a lot more to you, sweetheart. But first you have to earn it.", she winked.

„Who's gonna have more at the end? But you already have a headstart! That's not fair."

„Afraid to lose, oh mighty master of all archers`", she teased.

Her love shook his head laughing. „You gonna regret that later, gorgeous. This shall be punished after my great victory."

„I count on it, handsome."

„Kili, Fili, Dwalin. Come on! We gonna finish this once and for all!", Thorin called and climed on the goat and lead them to the Ravenhill.

 _Should I warn him? No, I just have to look out for those fools. No matter what._ „I'll come too.", Kaléa said firmly.

„No, Kaléa. I need you here with the others. I need someone I trust blindly to lead them here.", Thorin protested.

„You can't be serious. I swore to protect the Durin line!"

„And that you did. Now I need you to keep order here. Please."

„Absolutely not, you gonna die without me.", she yelled and crossed her arms.

„You have a high view on yourself, aren't you?", Fili mused.

 _I have to tell them. No! I can't. I need to find an other way._ „Fine, as you wish, my king.", she obeyed more or less.

„I feel better having you here too, to be honest.", Kili chimed in and took her hand in his.

„And I would feel better if you were safer, by my side.", she replied bitterly and just turned away, leaving Kili dumbfounded with a kicked puppy expression.

„She'll come around, lad. Don't worry.", Dwalin clapped the archers back comforting.

Kaléa fought side by side with Nori. „Behind you!", she shouted and the dwarf whirled around, killing an imcoming orc.

„Thanks, kid."

They heard a roar and a giant black bear stormed in, knocking off the orcs. „Beorn!", Kaléa exclaimed relieved. And when sie heard a cry and looked up she saw Spirit flying above them. „Good boy." _That's my way in!_ „Beorn!", she called.

The bear came up to her watching her expectantly. „We need to go up to Ravenhill and save Thorin and his nephews.", she told him. The skinchanger nodded and turned sideways so she could climb on his back.

„Kaléa, wait!", someone called panicked.

„Bilbo!"

„Kaléa, this is a trap... the Ravenhill... Azog and Bolg...", he tried to catch his breath.

„Then we need du be hurry and tell them, hop up!", she grabbed the hobbit by the collar and pulled him up in front of her.

„Where do you think your going?", Nori asked irritated.

„Saving my family. Let's go!", and they run up the hill.

They came zo the tower where the dunedain knew Fili and Kili will be. And Azog. „Beorn, listen. I need you to stay here, I gonna up there. You'll now what to do when it comes, trust me. And then you go to Thorin, no matter what. Bilbo, go up and warn Thorin." The bear leaned his head slightly to the side.

Bilbo nodded and ran off.

But she ignored him and just ran up the tower, searching for the princes. And then she reached the top, lurking in the shadows, so no one will see her.

And then she saw it. Azog held Fili an the collar in the air. _Not this time, asshole._ She aimed with her bow and shot an arrow in the ribs of the orc. He let the dwarf down and she could hear Thorin and Kili yell.

But Beorn caught the prince before he could hit the ground. Azog turned around and saw Kaléa. „You remember me, pisshead?", she taunted.

„ **You would have done better to die that day, whore.** ", he growled.

„ **And you should have died in** **Azanulbizar** **, scum. I'm gonna correct that. You won't take them from me.** ", she replied in the black speech.

Azog sick his men against her. „Kaléa!", Thorin hollered aghast. Immediatly the princes ran up to back her up. And the skinchanger to Thorin

Kaléa sliced orc after orc. „ **Is that all you've got, worm!** ", she asked while pull her sword out off the last of his minions, then facing him with fire in her eyes.

„ **You and your unborn brat will die now.** "

The dunedain forrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Unborn brat?_

„ **You didn't know, did you? I can smell the halfblood. A human – dwarf abomination. Disgusting.** ", he said amused.

The female gritted her teeth furiously. „ **The only abomination that's gonna fall today is you and your son!** ", she hissed and drew her sword.

„Thorin! This is a trap!", Bilbo ran up to the king.

„I gathered by now.", he rolled his eyes but still smiled happily seeing his friend again. „Look, Bilbo, I...

The hobbit held up his hands up stopping him. „We can talk later, Let's just survive this first."

„Wiser words never spoken, lad.", Dwalin approved.

Azog swang his swordarm and and tried to strike, but she parried it easily. She whirled in a circle to slice him off. Azog saw it coming though and jumped out off her way.

Thorin, Bilbo and Dwalin watched helpessly, untill more orcs appeared, leaded by Bolg. „Thorin.", Dwalin warned.

„I wanted to finish Azog off, but this is good as well.", the king said and prepared himself for the fight.

Kili and Fili were almost there. Kili was anxious to get to his One. _I can't lose her._ „Hurry, hurry!", he pushed.

„I DO!"

Kaléa was thrown against the wall, with a grunt. „ **Your more resilient then I remeber. You must really love those dwarves and this mutant.** ", Azog taunted her while approaching her slowly.

„Of course you would not understand, you can't feel love! And the only mutant I see is you, assface!", she responed coughing and stood up attacking him further.

„ **You know you can't win. You couldn't then either. How did you liked the little present I gave you?** "

„Fuck you!", she spat and charged forcefull, but Azog grabbed her by the neck and held her up over the edge of the tower, like he did with Fili earlier.

„ **First I'm gonna kill the father from this abomination, then the rest. So who's is it? Oakenshield's?** ", he asked.

„You would love that, wouldn't you?", she smirked smugly.

„ **Even while facing death you show no fear, I respect that. Truly a worthy opponent. A much better then the dwarf.** ", he was about to give her the killing blow, but an arrow hit him in the shoulder. Kaléa could hold onto the edge.

„Léa!", she heard someone yell and then she saw Fili's golden mane. „Lion!"", she breathed relieved and he helped her pull her up while Kili fought Azog.

Kaléa was catching her breath and Fili ran towards Azog and his brother. Stucked his sword in his back. The Orc shouted, but kicked Fili away.

Kili looked at Fili and Kaléa and Azog used that moment to bash his pommel onto the archers head, knocking him out.

„KEE!", Fili and Kaléa yelled and stumbled up. Fili dueled Azog as a disctraction, so the deunedain could flank their enemy. Her sword sliced of his intact arm.

Azog was taken aback and looked shocked at his missing arm. „Now you a symmetric.", she mocked.

He raised his swordarm and Fili hold his strike bethween tow daggers and Kaléa maimed his sword off his arm. „No, now he is symmetric.", Fili grinned.

„And now I'm gonna revange Thrór. Long live the king. Durin's line will never be destroyed.", she said and beheadedhim.

„Not with their guardi anangel on their side, at least.", Fili smiled up at him winking.

Their heard someone grunt with pain. Their attention was immediately on the archer. „Kili!" „Amrâlimê!" They kneeled beside him.

„Léa? Are you okay?", he whispered and ran his hand through her hair.

„Shouldn't I ask you that?", she laughed nervously.

„I knew you would disobey Thorin and join us.", he smiled proudly.

„Well, It was a shit command. And I knew you would fuck this up." The brothers laughed.

„Can you stand up? We need to go to uncle and help him.", Fili asked and helped his brother up.

„He'll be fine. Dwalin and Beorn with him.", Kili waved off.

„I wouldn't be so sure about that, hun. Fee is right, make haste."

Thorin was exhausted, but kept fighting hard against Bolg, while Beorn, Dwalin and even Bilbo kept the other orcs off his back. _Damn, he is is even tougher then his father._

„Thorin! Just finally finish him off!", Dwalin yelled annoyed.

„I'm trying!"

„The eagles!", Bilbo suddenly shouted.

Kaléa and the prince's arrived then. „Cavalry has arrived!", Kili announced enthusiastically, shooting some arrows.

„Another one for me! How many do you have, love?", Kaléa shouted laughing.

„Thirtyseven."

„Weak, I have thirtynine!", Fili interjected.

„Hah! Fourty.!", Thorin chuckled.

„Cute. I'm on fiftyfive... sorry, fiftysix.", Kaléa said while killing another orc.

„We joined later, doesn't count!", Dwalin growled and swang his axe.

„Still would be fourtyfour.", she shrugged her shoulder.

„Show off.", Bilbo shook his head amused and ran up to Bolg jumping on his back. And Thorin took the moment of Bold's surprised and ran his sword through the orcs abdomen.

„And he calls me a show off."

Slowly Bolg sank down holding his injury. Looking straight into Thorin's blue orbs.

„Let's reunite you with you father, motherfucker!", Kaléa hollered.

„Yes, let's.", Thorin smiled approvingly and striked down, his sword splitted the orcs head.

And the rest was attacked by the eagles. „It's over. It's finally over.", Bilbo breathed relieved.

Thorin wrapped his arm around the hobbit's shoulder. „Yea, it is."

Kili grabbed Kaléa's hips and held her up while twirled around in circles laughing and cheering. „We did it!", he shouted happily.

„Especially Kaléa.", Thorin commented warmly.

Kili let her down and kissed her passiontly. „My warrior goddess.", he whispered and looked her deep and lovingly in her eyes.

„I love you so much, little wolf." She leaned her forehead against his.

„Ye two still make me sick.", Dwalins said jokingly.

„Then don't look!", Thorin, Bilbo and Fili defended at the same time.

„Kaléa, Kili?", Thorin called softly. And the couple turned to him. „I want to give you something back." He gave Kili the courting bead back.

„Thank you, uncle.", they replied touched.

„Come on, children. Let's get you home.", Thorin ordered smiling and all nodded and followed their king.

Back on the battlefield on Erebor's gates. Where dwarves and elves celebrated their victory. Ten their saw their king return in one piece.

„TO THORIN! KING UNDER MOUNTAIN!", Dain hooted and all cheered.

Thorin held up his hand to stop them. „It was not me that defeated Azog, it was this brave women right beside me. Kaléa from the dunedain. The guardian angel of Middle – Earth and newest member of the Durin clan. MY NIECE!" He took her hand and held it up while also holding his sword up. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable with this situation.

First there was dead silance, but then they all applouded yelling her name. „Not bad, huh? Your are a hero now.", Kili asked her.

„Uh – huh..."

Then out of the blue Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist and pulled him ti himself, kissing him firmly. The crowd hooted and whistled.

„Well, damn. You were right about them.", Dwalin stated stunned.

„Of course, she is always right.", the princes mused.

„It seems we have found a worthy queen under the mountain...", she started to jest bur she stopped feeling light headed.

„Léa? You okay? You look pale.", Fili asked worried.

„Are you injured?", Kili panicked and looked all over her.

„No... no... just... oh..." She fainted. Her One and future brother in law kept her from hitting the cold ground.

„Shit! Gotta get 'er in the mountain.", Dwalin suggested.

„Find Oin anf get him!", Thorin told him. Kili gathered the female into his arms and carried her to Erebor.

Oin arrived ino the chamber Kaléa was slowly waking up. „Oh, little one. Let me have a look. Tell me what happen.", he pleaded and sat on the bed beside her.

„Oin, it's nothing wrong with me, not really.", she dissmissed.

The whole company came in with worried expressions. „What's wrong with her?" „Will she be okay?" „How could this happen?" They all asked. And Kaléa rolled her eyes.

Kili sat on her other side and held her hand. „Amrâlimê. Thank Mahal. You seem better, can I get you something?"

„Apperently something to eat. They hungry.", Oin offered amazed.

„They?", all asked confused.

„Congratulations, young prince. You gonna be a father.", the medic announced.

Jaws dropped. „No fuckin' way.", Dwalin breathed unbelieving.

„Good boy!", Gloin cheered.

„Your pregnant and still fought?", Thorin accused displeased.

„I didn't know! I wouldn't have otherwise! I would never endanger my baby.", she defended.

„Bombur, get my sister and my niece or nephew something to eat and drink", Fili ordered.

„I'm gonna be a father. My baby.", Kili whispered still coping with the information.

„Seems that way.", Kaléa bit her lip nervously. Fearing he would be mad.

But slowly he started to grin from ear to ear, beaming like a child in chocolate store. He laid his hand on her yet flat stomache, still looking in her eyes. „Oh, love. I love you so much!", he exclaimed excited and threw himself at her kissing her.

The others smiled and left the couple to enjoy their moment alone.


	13. Aftermath

Kili and Kaléa just had a visit from Oin and were super happy. „It seems like I conceived on our first night.", Kaléa said beaming.

„It was an amazing night. To think that our child was created then is a wonderful thing.", he rubbed her stomach.

„Yea, it is. What a story to tell, huh? Altough, I doubt that our kid wants to hear about his parents being intimate.", she laughed.

„His? Why do you think it is a boy?", the archer asked and laid his head on her lap.

„Motherly instincs."

„I always wanted a daughter."

„And I a son."

„Well, we still could get both what we want, right?", he winked.

„Sure, but let me first carry and pop up the first one out.", she responded amused.

„I want like a own little company of children."

„Easy! Don't get ahead of yourself.", she held up her hands up stunned.

„Do you think she can hear us?"

„I doubt HE can, but who knows?", she answered with a smirk.

„Hey there, little one. I'm your adad. I can`t wait to meet you. I'm gonna love and protect you untill my very last breath. So will your amad. She is the most amazing women. No one will dare to be rude to you out of fear of your mother.", Kili spoke with the baby in the stomach.

„Damn right. No one fucks with my family!", she nodded yawning closing her eyes.

„Oy, amrâlimê! No swearing around the child!", he scolded firmly.

„Sorry, I try to get better. Poor Dwalin, if we can't swear he would lose half of his vocabulary.", she joked.

„True. Our children will the best archers in all of Middle Earth. Even better then us, which is almost impossible."

A knock interrupted their family moment. „It's open!", Kaléa called. Thorin, Bilbo, Balin and Fili came in, smiling like idiots. „Creepy.", the female whispered.

„What?", Kili wondered and sat up.

„Seeing Thorin smile that much. I'm unaccustomed to it." All except Thorin laughed.

„Very funny, Kaléa.", Thorin commented dryly.

„So, how is the royal couple doing?", she wiggled her eyebrows.

„Good, good. But that's not why we are here.", Bilbo answered blushing and the pregnant women giggled.

„Are we in trouble?", Kili asked nervously.

„Aren't you always, love?"

„Kind of. But we also have some good news.", Balin replied.

„Okay bad news first, please.", Kaléa sighed.

„Well, you are aware that you are pregnant, right?", Thorin started awkwardly.

The couple looked at ech other with mock shock. „I am?, she exclaimed playfully.

„Uncle, why didn't you tell us sooner?", Kili played along.

„Who is the father?", the dunedain shrieked.

„Alright, I go it.", Thorin stopped them annoyed and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

„And you aren't married yet.", Balin continued.

„Guys, you have spend too much time with Gandalf. Stop talking in riddles.", Kaléa shook her head tiredly.

„Well, it's tradition to wait untill the wedding to... share bodies.", Thorin coughed uncomfortably.

„It's an old tradition that the younger generation doesn't practice anymore.", Balin explained further.

„But still, you are gonna have a child without being married. That's considered... scandalous amongs dwarves.", Thorin said.

„So what now?", the couple asked worried.

„We planned the wedding once the dwarves from the Blue Mountains, after you met amad.", Fili chimed in.

„But under the circumstances...", Bilbo trailed off.

„I won't merry Léa without amad with us!", Kili protested stubbornly.

„You won't have to."; Fili calmed him down.

„We came to a solution. We can merry you in the next days. Formally. And then celebrate the ceremonie once Dis has arrived. You just have to sign a contract by witnesses. Only Balin, me and the couples head family member has to be there.", Thorin told.

„That's sounds reasonable.", Kili complied.

„But I'm an orphan.", Kaléa interjected.

„Not quite, iaell.", an other voice said and lord Elrond came into the room.

„ADA!" Kaléa jumped up und hugged the elf.

„Lord Elrond is your father and he will be there to sign the contract, agreeing for you to join the clan and gave you to Kili.", Thorin smiled.

„You saw it, didn't you?", she asked her adoptiv father with a raised eyebrow.

„I have, and I want just the best for you and my grandchild.", he confirmed.

„Oh, amrâlimê! You gonna be my wife!", Kili ran up to kiss her excited.

Kili and Kaléa went to the meetingroom. „You look nervous.", Kili observed.

„More like anxious to finally be yours. Officially I mean." 

„Same here, beautiful.", he opened and let her in first.

„Ah, there you finally here.", Thorin greeted them happily. Bilbo and Balin sat beside him. Fili and Elrond stood on either side of of the king.

„Wouldn't miss my own marrige confirmation.", Kili joked.

„Alright, lord Elrond. Please sign up here if you agree to give your daughter to the prince.", Balin addressed the elf and gave him the contract.

The elf looked up to his daughter and sah her smiling encouraging. „Is that what you want, iaell?", he asked.

„Absolutely, ada. I love him, he is my One. My child's father."

The elf smiled and signed the contract. „Treat her well, young men.", he warned softly.

„Always.", Kili replied and took his beloved hand squeesing it.

„Wonderful, Thorin has already signed it. Now only yours remain.", Balin waved the couple over.

„There it comes.", Kili laughed nervously.

„It's getting serious.", Kaléa had butterflies.

„Getting cold feet?", Fili teased.

„NEVER!", the couple promptly replied. And signed the marrige contract with their best writingskill.

„There you go. You are now officially husband and wife.", Balin announced approvingly.

„Welcome to the family, sister", Fili took her and his brother in a bear hug.

„I can't wait for the actual ceremonie, it will be grand.", Bilbo beamed.

„The wedding of the centuary.", Thorin agreed and kissed the hobbit's temple.

„Should you not kiss you wife, honey?", Kaléa addressed her husband smugly.

„Or I plan do to way more then just kiss you. Later.", he replied husky and kissen der with so much hunger it that the female couldn't help herself but moan and wrap her arms around his neck to deepen it.

„Alright, move this to your room. Don't need to see that.", Bilbo interjected flushed and looked away with red eartips.

„Let them have it.", Thorin dismissed.

„No he's right, no audience needed.", Kaléa chuckled.

„But first I like to talk with you, one on one.", Elrond chimed in.

„Sure."

„What did you wanna talk about me, ada?", Kaléa asked Elrond while they wandered through the library.

„We need to talk about your child, Kaléa."

„Is something wrong with it?", she asked worried.

„No, but I could see that it will have just as a huge impact on the history of Middle Earth. She will have the gift of forsight."

Her eyes widened surprised. „But it will be an half human half dwarf hybrid. There is no elven blood in either me or Kili. Right?"

„It has more to do with the magic that brought you here. Once it out of age it shall take your role as a protector over. And you need to let it go, as hard as it is. I know how hard it can be to let your children go, but this child might save us all one day. You know what I'm talking about."

She nodded but teared up by the idea that her baby will walk up to a war. „Ada, tell me one thing. Just this one. Will it survive?", she asked swollowing.

The elf put his hand under her chin raising it up so she would look in his eyes. „I wish I knew it. But the future of this little angel is not yet written.", he answered with sorrow and wiped her tears away.

Kaléa and Kili laid sweaty and exhausted but also satisfied in bed, cuddling. „Kili?"

„Mmhm...?", he murmured sleepily.

„I would like to name our child after your deceased uncle."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. „Frerin?"

„Yes, Thorin told me a bit about him. I want to name our child after someone they can relate to and look up to.", she explained herself nervously.

The archer smiled. „Thorin and amad gonna love it. But what if it's a girl?" He nuzzled into her hair.

„How about Kali? You know, Kaléa and Kili?", she suggested.

„I love it. I was thinking abut Lili, but that's better.", he kissed her head lovingly.

„Perfect. You know, I never thought I would ever fall in love, marry and become a mother. Things turned completely differend then I expected.", she mused and sat up on her husbands hips.

„To the better I hope?" Kili masseged her thigh.

„Definatly. I can't remember when I had been happier. I guess I never was to be honest. I was content with my life, mostly. But this, I never thought I would be capable to such a normal live, after all I'm anything but normal.", she rambled.

„Normal is boring, and don't worry you life won't ever be normal."

„Of course, I'm married to a manchild of a dwarf that resembles an overexcited puppy." He slapped her naked ass for that and she yelped

„Minx", he growled half heartily. „And you remind me of an raging bull sometimes. Espacially in the fight against Azog. It was damn sexy."

„I love watching you in battle mode too, believe me. It took me a lot of effort to not to jump your bones right then and there.", she whispered and leaned down.

„Well, good to know. Now come here before I lose my mind.", he closed the distence between their lips.

„Mahal be blessed for dwarven stamina.", and returned the kiss being flipped over on her back.

Almost seven months later the dwarves of the Blue Mountains arrived. Bilbo was still in Erebor, he said he wants to be here for the wedding and birth of the child before he returns to the Shire.

„Welcome back home in the halls of Erebor, my friends.", Thorin greeted them.

„It has been way too long, brother.", a voice said and a beautiful darkhaired dworrowdam and hugged the king.

„Dis. I missed you. May i introduce you to Bilbo Baggins our master burglar and my One."

The hobbit smiled awkwardly and shifted nervously on his feet. „A pleasure, my lady.", he bowed respecfuly.

„A hobbit? I knew you were weird, Thorin.", Dis laughed amused and shook Bilbo's hand. „Nice to meet you, master Baggins."

„Thanks, sister.", Thorin rolled his eyes.

„Where are my sons?"

„AMAD!", two male voices called excited.

„Speaking of the devil.", Bilbo mused.

The princes ran up to their mother and hugged her thightly. „Ah, my boys.", she sighed relieved.

„So good to see you again, amad.", Fili said beaming.

„See, we kept our promises.", Kili grinned and his mother slapped him on his head. „Au!", he rubbed his head scowling.

„Don't get smart with me, Kili.", she scolded. „But I'm glad you are all alive and well. I assume I have to thank you for that?", she turned to Bilbo. „Those idiots after all can't barely keep themselves out of trouble."

„Must be a Durin thing.", another female voice joked and Kaléa stepped beside her husband.

„Actualy, you have to thank Kaléa here.", Thorin smiled prouldy up to his niece.

„Indeed?", Dis asked sketpicaly and eyed the young female criticaly.

„If it weren't for Léa Kili and I wouldn't be here, amad.", Fili stepped in.

„I don't ever let my friends down.", Kaléa stated.

The dworrow relaxed and let her defensive stance down. „Then I am truly greatful to you and owe you something, miss Kaléa."

„No you don't. I did it just as much for selfish reasons.", Kaléa waved off.

Then Dis forrowed his eyebrows. „Is this a courting bead? Thorin? Isn't that the bead father gave you? I thought the hobbit is your One! And she is pregnant!", she exclaimed.

Thorin held up his hands up in surrender. „I didn't plait it there, and surely didn't knocked her off."

„I did.", Kili chimed in nervously.

She looked between at Kaléa and Kili back and forth. „You were always a strange one. Curious about the world and different races. But getting her pregnant?", she shook her head.

„I didn't plan to! Not that I am not happy about it! It's just...", he stuttered untill his wife put her hand on his mouth.

„You are true poet, darling. But just let leave it at that, untill you ruin this."

„He has a tendacy to to that, doesn't he?", Dis mused.

„You aren't mad?", Kaléa asked surprised.

„Of course not, I'm just disappointed that I wasn't on your wedding and see the belly grow.", she smiled warmly.

„You didn't missed much. It was just formally. We'll have the ceremonie once the baby is there.", Thorin told her.

„Yeah, and be thankful you were here for Léa's moodswings.", Fili laughed and Kaléa kicked his shins.

„Well, I will plan everything. Your wedding will be wonderful. And now, let's have something to eat, I'm starving and you can tell me everything.", Dis suggested.

„Oh yeah, I'm hungry too.", Kaléa approved enthusiastically.

„Your always hungry.", Bilbo teased.

„Priceless coming from you. I'm eating for two, what's your excuse?"

„I'm a hobbit."

The meeting was going on and the princes were bored out of their mind. The door opened and Bilbo ran in breathing heavingly. „Ghivashel, what's wrong?", Thorin asked him worried.

„The baby is coming!", he shouted.

Immediatly Kili jumped up. „LÈA!", he exclaimed and ran out.

„Well, I guess the meeting is cancelled for today?", Dain mused.

„Yeah, you are all dismissed.", Thorin comfirmed and he ran after the panicking father together with Bilbo, Fili and Balin.

„Amrâlimê!", Kili stormed in the chamber and sat beside his wife on the bed.

„You are here!", she breathed tiredly. Dis on her other side and Oin attending to her.

„She is doing wonderful, just a few more pushes, darling.", Dis commented and petted her daughters hand.

„Are you in lot of pain...", Kili asked and as if called a contraction hit her and Kaléa pushed with a cry. „Nevermind.", he deapanned.

„Very good, lass. Keep pushing.", Oin ordered.

Dwalin was guarding the door to Kili's and Kaléa's chamber. „Dwalin, how it is it going?", Fili asked as they arrived.

And they heard the female scream. And they all looked horrfied at the door. „Does this answer ye question`", Dwamlin replied dryly.

„How long has this been going on?", Thorin asked.

„About fifteen minutes or so?"

„Her water broke half an hour ago and the pain stated twenty minutes ago.", Bilbo informed.

Another scream. „Damn, that must really hurt. Poor Léa. I don't envy her. Or Kili in this matter.", Fili rubbed his neck.

„Yeah, the poor lad. Women can get really pissed while giving birth.", Balin said.

„Fucking hell!", Kaléa swore and leaned back sweating.

„Language.", Kili chided softly.

„Bite me, asshole! It's your damn fault I'm in that state right now.", she yelled irritated.

Dis and Oin chuckled. „You seduced me, little vixen.", he replied eye rolling.

„Excuse fucking you? Well, now you can wink it yourself, you dumbass." Another contraction.

„PUSH!", the other three said at the same time.

„I DOAAAAAHHHHH..."

A minute later another scream accured but not Kaléa's, but the babys. The exhausted mother leaned against her husband and cried tears of joy. „It's a healthy girl.", Oin announced and wrapped the child in a soft blanket.

„I told you, sweetie.", Kili whispered to his wife. And Oin laid Kali in his arms. „Hello, little flower. It's me. We are your partents.", he cooed and kissed his daughter's head and gave the baby to the mother.

„She is so perfect.", she commented quietly. Holding the little hand between index finger and thumb.

„That she is. My little princess.", Dis spoke softly to her gradchild.

„Is the baby there? I think I heard...", Dwalin busted in with the others.

Kaléa and Kili laughed while Dis and Oin shooked their heads. „Guys, meet my daughter. Kali, daughter of Kili.", Kaléa introduced and the men stepped closer to have a better look at the baby.

„She is so cute.", Bilbo smiled.

„She has Kili's eyes.", Fili observed.

Kali started to fuss an squeek in her mothers arms. „May I?", Fili asked hopeful and the dunedain nodded and gave him the baby. He rocked her little. „Shhh... is alright, darling. Your save with me. Look!" Ha made funny faces at her and she calmed down looking at him fascinated what made the blonde smile proudly.

Thorin stood beside him and carressed her chubby cheek. „You never forget feeling, believe me.", he told his nephew.

The young parents looked at each other and kissed softly. „Wanna rest, love?", Kili asked.

„I'm weared out, but seeing this is just to beautiful to miss."

„There will a lot of this moments yet.", he promised and laid his head on top of hers watching his daughter while she tired to grasp one of his mustache braids.

„Still, this is the very first. Let me enjoy it untill I need to feed her. She should get hungry soon enough.", she yawned.

Kaléa was woken by a a beautiful sound.

 _For one so small,_

 _you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _keep you safe and warm._

 _This bond between us,_

 _can't be broken._

 _I will be here,_

 _don't you cry._

Kili sang the song she always sang during her pregnancy as a lullaby. She smiled touched at her two biggest loves and joined in the song.

 _'Cause you'Ll be in my heart,_

 _yes, you'll be in my heart._

Kili whirled around in surprise but then grinned from ear to ear and sang along with his wife,

 _From this day on,_

 _now and forever more._

 _You'll be in my heart,_

 _no matter what they say._

 _You'll be in my heart,_

 _always._

Kili climed on the bed and laid his sleeping daughter on his chest. Kaléa rubbed her back soothingly. „Sorry, I woke you.", he whispered.

„You didn't. And even if, I'm glad to witnessed this."

„It seems still so unreal doesn't it?"

„Yeah, it does. The others don't seem to realise it either."

„I seriously thought Dwalin would never give her back to me. He is possessove over her.", Kili chuckled.

„She has a lot of uncles to protect her.", she mused closing her eyes.

„Yeah, espacially from admirers. Poor Kali."

„Men lananubukhs menu, âzyungel.", Kaléa murmured half asleep.

„And I you, amadel. (mothers of all mothers) And you too, muhudel. (blessing of blessings)" He kissed both his wifes and daughters head and driffted off to sleep as well.

Authors Note : This is not the end of Kaléa's story, just the end of this chapter of her life. There will come more, like prequels on her past and some epilogues.


End file.
